


First Steps - Renesmee and Jacob

by Marvelor



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, M/M, Original Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2018-05-20 02:17:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5988697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelor/pseuds/Marvelor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On her sixth birthday, Renesmee finally begins to understand the depth of her friendship with Jacob.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Birthday Girl

“Jacob’s almost here, Mama, I can’t find my other shoe!” I yelled from my room, finally giving up on sniffing out the leather of my shoe. My senses were above average, but not honed like my vampire mother.

A second later, Mama was in the room, bringing a rush of wind and her flower scent. She breathed for a moment and walked to my bed and pulled out my shoe with a look.

“You’re lucky you have me to smell out your shoes for you. Most kids don’t have those luxuries.” Mama scolded, unconvincingly.

“There are a lot of things I have that others don’t.” I teased, stroking Mama’s face with my palm showing her how grateful I was. “So what time do we need to be back for Auntie Alice’s party?”

“Dinner’s at seven-thirty. Did Jacob tell you what you were going to do today?” Mama asked.

“No,” I pouted. “He said it was a surprise.”

She grinned, knowingly. “Well, I know you’ll enjoy it. I packed a bag for you, you’ll need a change of clothes.” She zipped out of the room to go get it.

“Thanks.” I said, in a normal tone to the empty room. I knew Mama could hear me fine. I headed out of my room with a quick stop at the mirror to double check that my hair was okay. It hung down my back like burnt gold in soft, unruly waves. I loved my hair, just like Daddy’s in color, but my curls came from Grampa. I looked at my face in the mirror, frustrated with my pale skin. I didn’t tan. No tanning abilities whatsoever, not that my near sunless town gave me many opportunities for sunbathing. I’d always loved Jacob’s golden skin. When we played hide and seek, he always won because unlike me, he blended into the woods naturally, instead of my eerie glow. Shifting from my skin in the mirror to my eyes, my eyes were brown. A _lovely chocolate brown,_ Daddy always said, but I’d liked Jacob’s large almond russett eyes better. They were deeper, richer in color. I’d never met anyone with eyes like his, eyes that made me feel warm and giddy at the same time.

“Here it is.” Mama popped back in, dropping off the bag she’d packed. I jolted at her sudden arrival. I had been just standing in the mirror alone staring at myself while thinking about Jake’s eyes. I shook myself out of my dazed and headed off to meet Jake wondering what he had planned that would require a change of clothes.

The cottage I lived in with my parents was embedded in the shadow of our forest, surrounding us in mossy trees and the sounds of animals with whom we shared our environment. Today was unusual, the sun was actually visible through the clouds. The patches of light twinkled around me as the clouds shifted and the leaves blew. The birds sang and the tree branches purred in the wind as I sat on a boulder nearby to tie the shoe Mama found for me. In the corner of my eye, I saw a flash of light. Turning toward it, I saw Daddy in a patch of light with his skin glittering in the sun patches through the trees. I giggled as thinking about the ‘luxuries’ Mama said most kids didn’t have. Most kids also didn’t have fathers who glittered in the sun, except for Nahuel’s, I latently remembered.

“How’s my birthday girl?” Daddy said, smiling, walking over to me. He kissed the top of my head with cool lips that would frighten anyone who hadn’t grown up with vampires for their family. Except Mama, I remembered. When she was human, Mama had defied nature’s instincts and ran towards Daddy instead of away from him.

“Excited.” I said, smiling sweetly. “Jacob is going to be here soon. He’s got a surprise for me today.” 

Daddy’s grin faded slightly, and a pucker between his eyebrows appeared. His eyes flicked me up and down.

“Is that what you’re wearing?” He asked, sternly.

I sat there staring at him. _Yes, this is what I’m wearing. That’s why this fabric stuff is surrounding my body._ I thought, wiggling my arms and legs to show that, indeed, I did have on clothes that covered essential parts of my body.

“Don’t you think you’ll get cold?” He asked, looking at my shorts, which weren’t _that_ short. “Its September, the weather is starting to cool off.”

I continued to stare at Daddy. He knew as well as anyone that I didn’t get cold. My internal temperature was 106 degrees. I could stand naked in the Tundra and just be a little uncomfortable. 

Daddy made a face of at that. Whoops. I couldn’t help the images my mind produced in addition to thoughts. _Sorry._ I thought to him and laughed to myself.

Daddy sighed. Daddy’s deep chuckle reached my ears the same time I heard a motorcycle pull to the edge of the woods. 

“Jake’s here!” I yelled, before I took off running.

I couldn’t run as fast as Mama or Daddy, or really anyone else in my family. Jacob sometimes pretended to let me win, but only so I would race with him. I could run faster that any human, though, not that I’d ever been able to race one. Mama said that maybe when I turn seven and go to college that she’d let me run track if I promised not to win every time and not by too much.

The trees and earth sailed backwards as I ran to the edge of the woods to my best friend. There was a creek right at the edge and I leapt over it before I saw Jacob. His face lit up when he saw me, like he’d been asleep and only just now woke up when he saw me. As usual, he opened his arms, which was my cue to run full speed at him. I took off towards him and jumped right before I got to him. Jacob caught me in his arms and I was immediately spun around in circles holding onto his big shoulders. My laughter peeled out from my mouth as he slowed when I got dizzy. 

Jacob sat me on my feet and I hugged him fiercely. Everything was better with Jacob around. Recently, he’d been busy with Alpha stuff and his job at the body shop on the reservation, so I hadn’t seen him much. I nuzzled my face to his warm neck and enjoyed his wild, woodsy scent. Abruptly, he stepped back and held me at arm’s length. 

“How’s my favorite six year-old?” Jacob asked, his bright teeth showing in his smile.

I smiled, “What are we going to do today?” I reached up and touched his face, begging him to tell me.

His smile widened with his straight white teeth shining at me. 

“Not a chance. Let’s get your bag, kiddo.” He turned me and threw an arm around my shoulders, dragging me to the woods again.

I frowned at the grass under my walking feet as I followed Jacob. He often called me kiddo. For some reason, today I didn’t like it. I was six years-old, though I looked about sixteen for heaven’s sake. I didn’t want to be ‘kiddo’ anymore. I was almost grown up, not a kid.

As the two of us got to the creek, Mama and Daddy came walking out, and Daddy had my bag. They leapt over and walked towards us.

“Forgot your bag.” Daddy said, handing it to me. I tossed it across my body so it wouldn’t fly off on the motorcycle. Mama and Daddy followed us back to the bike.

 _I was going to come back for it._ I thought defensively. 

Daddy chuckled and held up his hands in surrender. “Whatever the Birthday Girl says.”

“Remember, you have to be back by seven, Jake, or Alice will bite your head off for ruining her time to play Dress the Birthday Girl.” Mama said, watching as Jacob and I headed towards the one of the two bikes she’d recovered from a junk pile way before my time.

“Got it, Bells.” Jacob answered, as we got to the bike. “Hey, Ness, think fast!” Jacob tossed me my helmet, catching me off guard, and it landed in the grass. 

I scowled at Jacob for his not funny joke, then bent over to pick it up. When I turned back, I saw Daddy smacking Jacob on the back of the head, who’d been watching me. 

“Daddy!” I yelled at him. “What was that for?” I went over to Jacob and stroked his head, feeling for a bump. Daddy was strong, and he was one of the few people in the world actually capable of harming Jake, something I would not be okay with.

 _Are you okay?_ I asked, my hand on his cheek, staring into his deep brown-black eyes while replaying what just happened. I noticed how long and thick his lashes seemed. I jerked my hand away when I thought that, not wanting Jake to hear, but I stared at him, and he stared back. I found I couldn’t look away; my eyes drawn to his like leaves to the sun. Heat crept up my neck to my cheeks in a flush.

He finally shrugged. “Yea, Ness, I’m fine.” He looked to Daddy. I could almost hear he thinking at my daddy. His eyes were repentant, which totally confused me.

I looked at Daddy, who was not happy and back to Jacob. 

“Daddy, you know you aren’t allowed to hit Jacob unless you're training, remember? Mama and I said so.” I said, trying to interrupt their dialogue as I stepped between them. I was unsuccessful in breaking their conversation being much lower to the ground than either of them.

Daddy didn’t look at me, just staring seriously at Jacob. “You remember your promise to me?” 

Jacob nodded. “I remember, and I’ll keep it.”

Daddy stared a moment longer. I was so confused, Daddy and Jake didn’t always get along swimmingly, but they definitely got on better than this. 

“What promise?” I turned to Jacob. I didn’t like being left out and I usually could get an answer from him if I tried. I tried, with puppy-dog eyes.

Jacob looked at me and smiled after a second. 

“To keep you safe. We’re going cliff-diving.” My eyes turned to saucers; the _actual_ promise he wouldn’t tell me was pushed from the forefront of my mind. 

“Really?!” I asked, turning to my parents. “See you later!” I yelled, while putting on my helmet, grabbing Jake’s hand pulling him with me and throwing a leg over the bike behind Jacob. I’d never been allowed to go cliff-diving. Mama and Daddy always hated it when I brought it up and said I was too little. I guess Jake finally worn them down. 

The sun felt wonderful on my skin as we rode Jake's bike down the highway to LaPush. Jacob was warm in front of me, which was odd for me to notice, but I was more aware of him than normal. I was hyper-aware of all the parts of me that touched him, like my chest and my inner thighs against his muscled thighs and toned back. We leaned into a curve, catching me off guard. I instinctually gripped Jake tighter with my arms and legs and laid my head on his back with a gasp. My hands splayed out on his soft t-shirt where I could feel his hard stomach muscles underneath.

Suddenly, we were pulling in to a gas station. 

“Nessie, could you fill up the tank? I’m going in to get some drinks and snacks.” Jacob said, as I hopped off the back.

“Sure.” I said as I watched him briskly walk inside. I set over to the pump and started to work the machine. The cap was off the tank and the nozzle in, when I felt a tap on my shoulder. Turning around slowly, I saw a guy about eighteen, six-foot even, 180 pounds with sandy blond hair and bright blue eyes. He was smiling at me in a way I recognized from television shows, but never experienced personally. It sent a shiver down my spine, and not in a good way.

“That’s an awful big bike you got there.” He drawled, in a flirty tone. “What’s a pretty girl like you doing with something like that?”

I blushed furiously. I had little to no experience talking to strangers, let alone young flirty ones.

“It’s my friend’s, but I have one of my own just like it.” I said softly, brushing a lock of hair behind my ears and looking over to the doors to the store, hoping to see Jake walking out.

“I’m Hugh,” he held out his hand with a smirk.

“Nessie.” I took his hand gingerly and shook. His hand was cool in mine, reminding me of my otherness. 

“I don’t recognize you from school, do you live around here?” He asked, stepping forward and slowly releasing my hand. I swallowed uncomfortably, as I was forced to tilt my head back from his height.

“I’m h-homeschooled.” I stuttered. Hugh was starting to really make me nervous. Despite the fact that I knew I could throw him across the parking lot without breaking a sweat, if I had to, but I didn’t like being near him.

“That’s a shame.” He almost whispered, reaching a hand up to touch my cheek. I stared at his hand and leaned away a bit. I’d never felt the reality of my sheltered life until now. I rarely talked to anyone I wasn’t related to or the wolves. His face changed and he removed his hand and put it on my forehead. “You feel like you’ve got a fever. Do you feel okay?” 

I notice my breathing increase, not having a clue what to do. I’m sure I could lie convincingly, but everything about the situation made me panic. I wished Jacob would get back. The pump in the tank thunked, jolting me away from him. I was glad for a reason to get some space. I turned and pulled the nozzle out and screwed the cap back on. Taking my time, so I would have something to do that didn’t involve Hugh. I turned to the machine and stuck the nozzle back in when I felt Hugh step up behind me, giving me a lump in my throat.

“I feel fine. I just have been out in the sun all day.” I lied smoothly. I was lucky the sun was out today.

“Huh, okay.” He gave in, obviously not caring. “So Nessie, would you want to go grab a pizza with me tonight?” He asked, feeling his hand stroking down my hair. I couldn’t believe how forward this guy was. I closed my eyes, wishing Jacob would get back.

“Hey.” I heard my favorite voice call from two feet away. Though it was lower, darker and more menacing than was customary. “Back the fuck off.”

I took two steps to my right and put my red face to his t-shirt.

“We were just talking.” Hugh whined at him.

“Don’t care. Get away from us.” Jacob’s voice was deadly calm. I knew that tone because he used it when he was angry and trying not to shift. He was shaking, so I reached my hand up to his throat, soothing, _I’m fine,_ I told him. Though I didn’t feel fine until I could feel his warmth next to me. I felt Jacob take a deep breath and his heart rate slow down.

“Whatever, man. Chill out. She didn’t say she had a boyfriend.” I heard a retreating Hugh say. I almost laughed when he said that.

“Thanks.” I exhaled, shivering once. I could still feel his hands on me.

“He fucking touched you?” Jake bellowed. He pulled me back to look me in the eye. His shaking hand staying the hand that I still had on his neck. I pulled it away from him gently.

“Not like that. He was just flirty and I didn’t know what to do.” I scolded myself. Jake pulled me into his arms and buried his face in my hair. “Thank you for making him go away.” I said in a quiet voice against his chest.

After a few deep breaths he pulled back and we walked to his bike. Jacob’s eyes were still a little wild. 

“That’s my job.” He answered, but not in his normal playful way. He was serious and said it like he was really saying something else. He seemed genuinely upset. His eyes were still following the direction Hugh’s car had gone.

I frowned up at him. “What’s wrong?” I reached up and touched his cheek to sooth him. 

Jacob closed his eyes at my touch and cleared his throat. “Nothing’s wrong, Ness.” He said. “I just don’t like that guy.” 

I stepped back and let Jacob get on the bike after stowing a few things he bought in his saddlebags.

“You know Hugh?” I asked, surprised.

Jacob’s head shot to me, “Do you know him?”

I laughed once, “Of course not. I just met him.”

“So did I.” Then we drove off.


	2. Cliff Diving

I looked down at sixty feet of air, then the swirling black sea below.

“That’s really far down.” I stated the obvious, turning to see Jacob striping off his t-shirt and shoes. He’d worn his bathing suit under his motorcycle pants.

“You scared?” He taunted with a teasing grin. 

I gave him a scowl. “Of course not!” I scoffed and started to take my tank off. I’d worn my red bikini that Aunt Rose and Auntie Alice had taken me to get last time we went to Seattle.

“What are you doing?!” Jacob called out when I reached for the bottom of my tank. He was looking around to see if anyone was around us, obviously not, or he wouldn’t heard them or smelled them.

I laughed, confused. “I have a bathing suit on!” I defended then, pulled my tank off defiantly. 

“You might want to keep that on.” Jacob said, almost quietly. I saw him gulp on air. “The water is pretty cold.”

I reached for the button of my pants and laughed. “You sound like Daddy. I think I can handle it. You’re not wearing your shirt. If you’re not cold, I’m not cold.” I slid my shorts off.

“I’m warmer than you are.” He said.

I smacked his arm. “By two degrees,” I countered. “I swear if you and Daddy picked out my clothes I would wear a wool snowsuit everyday.” I shook my head then turned to the edge of the cliff.

“Ready?” I asked, looking over my shoulder to Jacob.

He trotted up beside me and took my hand. “Ready.”

We stepped together and jumped.

It was a long way down, then a shock of cold. 

I stayed under water, letting gravity pull me, and then the current take me. This was a game I play with Jacob, because I can hold my breath longer than he can and that ticks him off. After a minute or so, I heard him calling my name. I opened my eyes and saw his scissoring feet. I swam up behind him and kicked up and landed on his back. 

I laughed at his yell of surprise. I wrapped my legs around him and held on.

“Meany.” Jacob muttered as I flipped my sopping hair out of my face. I should have tied it back.

“Worry wart.” I bit back. Jacob treaded water and made his way to the shore.

I leaned my head on his shoulder and sighed contentment as he brought us in to shore, enjoying the cold water mixed with the hot sun and the heat of Jake’s body.

“Do you want to jump again?” Jacob asked, as he started walking through the water when it got shallower.

“Hmmm,” I thought. “Let’s stay on the beach awhile. We don’t get many sunny days, and I want to work on my tan.” 

Jacob laughed. “Nessie, we’ve talked about this.” He said in a playful tone. “I don’t think a tan is in your future. It’s not really in your gene pool. Bella was translucent after living in Arizona all her life. Besides, your skin is perfect.” His hands drifted the length of my legs that were wrapped around him and cleared his throat. “Here you can walk now.” Then he dumped me in the water. 

I sputtered at first, and yelled back. “Hey!” But he was nearly out of the water by then. 

Jacob was laying face down on the beach with his eyes closed by the time I walked out of the water. I went over and laid down beside him, propping myself up on my elbows to look at Jacob’s rich, golden brown skin. 

“I wish I had skin like yours.” I said, running a finger along his forearm.

“You’re perfect just the way you are, Ness.” Jacob soothed, keeping his eyes closed. He never complimented me like he was placating me or trying to make me feel good about myself. He was merely stating a fact as he saw it. He said your skin is beautiful the same way he would say today is Sunday. I liked it.

I rolled onto my stomach and decided to people-watch for a while. With a boogie-board under an arm, Quil and his little friend Claire, walked down to the beach. I waved them over. 

“Hi, Claire!” I said, as the nine-year-old ran over to me.

“Nessie!” She called and hugged me. Jacob sat up and nodded to Quil. “I’m going to ride the waves!” 

“Sounds fun!” I said. “I’ll watch you from here.”

Claire skipped off to the ocean. Quil watched her closely.

“Hi, Quil.” I greeted him. I knew him well as he was a member of Jacob’s pack. He hung around the cabin and garage a lot. “Enjoying the sun?”

He nodded. “Claire loves the sun.” He said, which I guess sort of answered my question. I laughed I never saw Quil as happy as when he was with Claire. “Happy Birthday, by the way.” He came and sat down beside Jacob.

I smiled, “Thanks, are you coming to dinner tonight?”

“Can’t. Got to take Claire to Port Angeles to see some movie. I promised her a month ago.”

Jacob laughed. “What movie?”

“Something about a princess or other.” Quil muttered, causing us both to laugh. I was sure that Quil knew the name of the movie and already had bought Claire an outfit that matched the princess’.

“Jacob used to take me to any princess movie I wanted, didn’t you?” I asked him.

He nodded solemnly. “I did. Fortunately that phase only lasted three months. Quil’s not so lucky.”

“Yea, yea, brag about it, why don’t you?” Quil muttered again. His eyes were on Claire, as she navigated the waves, watching for any trouble. “So, Nessie, only got one more year, hunh?” He darted his eyes over to Jacob. They exchanged a glance 

I nodded, observing their look. “Yup. Can’t wait to go to college. That’s going to be so much fun!”

Quil nodded. “Yea, once you stop growing, your life will open up a lot, won’t it?”

“Yea.” I sat back and thought about all that I wanted to do. I could actually to talk people who didn’t know about me. Mama and Daddy always warned me against talking to anyone in town because they would notice how fast I grew. Consequently, they only people I knew were vampires, werewolves or the family of werewolves. In a year, I could finally travel, go to school, go clubbing, and make new friends. 

The sun was so relaxing, I napped on the sand, enjoying the warm from the sun. When the sun started to get lower, I opened my eyes to see that Quil had left with Claire and Jacob was right next to me snoring lightly.

I looked around at the people left on the beach. There were kids playing in the rocky sand with their parents, and scattered couples flirting amongst the waves. I’d never really been able to play with Mama and Daddy in the ocean, unless it was cloudy; they sparkle too much. I’d also never flirted with someone, ever, which would be depressing if I didn’t like my life so much. I had an infinite amount of time to flirt with whomever I wanted. I sighed to myself, remembering how frustrated I’d get when I use to watch television shows about high school. It looked like so much fun, the school, friends, flirting, dating, and sex. 

Sex was something I’d discussed with my mother far earlier than any mother should have to because my brain developed much faster than my hyper-speed growing body. I’d understood what sex was and known approximately how it worked at an early age. Though, it really wasn’t until these past few months that my hormones had really decided to get off the bench and start playing the game. My libido was already giving me its dirty little mind. It was immensely frustrating, not only because I had to wait a whole year until I could go to college, but also because giving myself a little self-relief was hard in a family that had super hearing and _never slept._ So in the meantime, I was just sexually frustrated.

Jacob let out one real loud snore, making me laugh. I rolled half on top of him and stared down at his face. My finger traced across his brow, down his nose, around his cheek, then along his lower lip, which parted under my touch. I was so lucky to have him as my best friend. Jacob would never die on me. Any other regular human would die, but I could keep my Jacob forever. I looked up from his lips and saw his eyes were open. I looked into his eyes and saw a heat in them that wasn’t familiar. It made my stomach drop. My breath caught in my throat for no reason and my heart started racing, which was totally embarrassing because I knew we both could hear it. Jacob’s pupils dilated and his hand came to rest on my bare back. The skin he touched tingled as his hand moved upwards.

“What are you thinking about, Ness?” He asked me in a soft, gravely voice from his sleep. His other hand picked up one of mine, like he’d find out for himself if I didn’t tell him.

I smiled into his dark eyes. “I was just thinking how I’m glad that you’re a wolf, because I get to keep you forever.”

“Damn right, you do.” Jacob smiled his biggest smile, which also made my stomach do these funny flip things.

A wave came up onto the beach where we laid; bringing a rush of brisk water that cooled my body and mind. I rolled away and stared at the setting sun.

“W-what time is it?” I asked. My voice was husky; I didn’t recognize it on me.

“Uh.” Jake cleared his throat, and lifted his wrist to see the watch I’d given him. It was stretchy and waterproof, so he could keep it on when he phased. “Six-forty-five, we should get going.” He started to stand.

I sat up, “Can you run me back home? Please?” I begged. “We haven’t done that in forever!”

“Ness-” Jacob started to refuse.

I grabbed his ankle, “Please? For my birthday?”

Jacob stared down at me and sighed. “Fine.”


	3. Sixth Birthday Party

With two fistfuls of fur and the wind in my hair was my favorite way to travel. Jacob’s long smooth strides and his agile winding through the tree trunks were hypnotic. When we arrived at the cottage in the forest I sat up and rode Jacob like a horse, laughing when he bucked. I slid off at the gate and handed Jake his pack. 

“Thanks.” I said, scratching his ear and kissing him on his nose. “That was the best.”

He sniffed my face and butted me gently on the shoulder before trotting off the main house. I turned and walked inside to see Auntie Alice and Aunt Rose with Mama and Daddy.

“Have fun, sweetheart?” Mama asked as I came over.

“Yup.” I told them. “Jake ran me home just now.” I was smiling wide. They knew how I liked Jacob’s wolf.

“That’s nice.” Mama said, patting my wet hair. “Why don’t you go shower?”

So I went and took a shower, washing the saltiness and wolf off me. My mom always told me that I smelled like Jacob when I came back from being with him, so I usually showered after a visit from him regardless of upcoming parties. 

When I came back, Aunt Rose and Auntie Alice were waiting to dress me. I giggled as I saw how excited they were. I had been their life size dress-up doll for six years; you’d think they’d have tired of it by now. 

Auntie Alice brought me this fancy dress, as she always loved to do. She was in heaven with me when I was younger and growing faster, because that meant she and Aunt Rose got to go shopping every month or so. The dress was bright blue silk crepe de chine with thin straps and a deep V-neck in the front and back. The front V-neck had chiffon to cover some of the plunging neckline, which is good because otherwise Daddy would go ballistic. 

As a daughter who grew up too fast, I was any dad’s worst nightmare. I still remember laughing for a full five minutes when Daddy found out I had started wearing bras. I was four and a half and he was horrified. 

The waist of my dress was nipped in with a thin belt that had two silver buttons in the back. The skirt was full, short in the front, long in the back, which moved nicely when I walked. I didn’t wear a bra with it because the back was so low. Thankfully, Aunt Alice had a bra built into the dress. I didn’t have very large breasts, but large enough that going without a bra was dicey. 

Aunt Rose did my hair. She left my golden red hair down and pulled a few pieces from the front and braided them back off my face. I wore, just as I always did, my bracelet Jacob had given me. It was a little tight, because I’ve had it for a while and I’d grown since then, but I couldn’t bear to take it off, like I was naked without it. Aunt Rose did my make-up for me, not much because she said she didn’t want to cover my beautiful skin, to which I rolled my eyes.

“Are you guys done yet?” Daddy called from outside.

“No!” The three of us said in unison, and then started laughing.

“Why don’t we go on over and help Esme and Sue.” I heard Mama say, diplomatically.

Then they left.

“Edward’s gotten so stuffy as a father.” Rose observed, making me laugh. I heard Mama snort down the hall as she closed the cottage door.

“I don’t think it’s just from being a father in general; it’s being a father to someone who has grown into a woman in six years.” Auntie Alice laughed. I smiled at being called a woman.

“Am I _almost_ done?” I asked. They’d covered all of my mirrors so I hadn’t been able to see myself yet.

“Almost.” Auntie Alice said, digging through a bag, then pulled out shoes.

“I have to walk in those?” I asked. They were black and white suede patch heels with blue metal heels and soles. The heel was about five inches. 

“You can put them on when you get to the house.” Aunt Alice pushed. “Trust me, you want to wear them.” She gave me a meaningful look. I stared at my aunt and wondered what she’d Seen that made these shoes important. I laughed once and shrugged because I’d find out eventually.

“Wear these to the house.” Aunt Rose handed me my sneakers.

“Thanks. Can I see myself?” I begged. 

“At the main house, there’s a good mirror outside.” Aunt Rose answered.

“Fine.” I pouted. Then Aunt Rose swung me up and ran me to the house Aunt Alice behind her. I squealed at the rush of wind, I guess I didn’t need my sneakers. Being carried by Aunt Rose was different than running with Jacob, but I still liked the rush. In a minute, I was set down and my aunts were fussing with my hair outside the house. I slipped on my shoes and looked at the window reflection of myself.

I looked so grown-up. I was momentarily speechless. I was used to growing quickly, but I wasn’t used to looking like an adult. I stood up straighter, feeling empowered. Turning to hug my aunts, I hadn’t realized that I’d needed empowerment, but Alice clearly had and luckily that was what I got.

“Thank you. You’re the best aunts a girl could wish for.” I kissed them both then turned and walked inside.

The inside was decorated minimally for my Aunt’s usual standards. There were bright blue tulips in vases around the wide-open room of the house. Blue, black and silver tablecloths were on the table with the buffet. We weren’t having a sit-down meal, since the majority of the attendees didn’t eat food. I ate some food, Grampa and Sue ate food, and my wolves ate everything. 

“She’s here!” I heard from the kitchen and a second later the room was full of vampires. Nana and Papa hugged me first. 

“You look beautiful, darling.” Nana looked at me, stroking my face. From the look on her face, I knew that she’d be crying if she could.

“Calm down, Esme, a beautiful woman is nothing to cry over.” Papa said, kissing my forehead. I perked up at the word ‘woman.’

“My turn.” Uncle Emmett plucked me away from them and hugged me. Then he started to give me a nuggie, but my aunts stopped them.

“We worked hard on her.” Aunt Rose pulled me away, but my uncle and I were laughing.

Auntie Alice started fussing with my hair. “Sometimes you’re worse than Bella.”

I smiled proudly at the praise, earning me an exasperated look.

“Leave her be,” Uncle Jazz shooed. He tugged me for a hug then looked at me. “Well, my Tiny’s not so tiny anymore, hunh?”

I blushed. Uncle Jazz had always been dear to me. He kissed my cheek. His gift always had drawn him to me, since I was rarely anything but happy or at least content.

“You look lovely.” His calm gaze pouring into me and made me glow.

Abruptly, Uncle Jazz straightened like someone had poked him. With shocked eyes, he looked over to his left shoulder. I looked with him and saw Jacob. I looked back to my uncle, curious. He cleared his throat and walked toward Jacob, purposefully. I turned and followed, concerned for Jacob. Daddy had already smacked him today.

“I’m not gonna hurt him.” Uncle Jazz said over his shoulder to me, but continued walking.

Jacob’s eyes were on me, my face, my dress, my legs, and my shoes. I felt warmth rise to my skin as his gaze wandered around me. Uncle Jazz paused and muttered something to Jacob, who nodded stiffly once, then went into the kitchen.

After a second, I went to him. “What did he say to you?”

Jacob cleared his throat. “Nothing.” 

I scowled at him. There seemed to be too much that Jacob was keeping from me today. He tapped my scrunched forehead. “You know, if you do that so much, your face will stay like that.”

“Hmph.” I turned around and leaned back against Jacob’s chest.

He put his arms around me and hugged. “You look very pretty, Ness.” His voice was very soft in my ear.

“Thanks.” I smiled a little. Pretty was the kind of word you used to describe a little girl.

Grampa arrived, so did Embry, Billy, Seth and Leah. The food was good. Red meat, rare, done Mexican style with enchiladas and tacos. I laughed at my parents’ faces when I was eating my dripping cheesy enchilada. I know that food grosses my vampire family out, especially smelly Mexican food, but if I’m going to eat human food, it has to be spicy and hot. As usual, Seth, Embry and Jacob tried to see who could eat the most tacos. It was Jacob, of course. I gave him a kiss on the cheek for his prize, and laughed when he blushed. Grampa watched the whole competition slack-jawed. He could never believe the voracious hunger of a werewolf.

After dinner, Nana and Aunt Rose brought out a pretty blue cake. As they lit the seven candles on the cake, one to grow on of course, Nana always joked, as if I needed help growing. I thought carefully about my wish. This was my second to last real birthday, so I wanted my wish to be good. What did I want most right now? What I really wanted was to grow up and start living my life and not have to hide away until my growing stops.

As my family and friends gathered around and sang ‘Happy Birthday,’ I closed my eyes and visualized the life that I wanted to start living. When the song ended, I opened my eyes. I lifted them from the cake and found Jacob’s eyes staring back at me. His strong face, gentle eyes, and tall lean body in front of me was astonishingly beautiful, and one that any girl would drool over and chase after. That thought sunk in my stomach. There was one part of my life I hadn’t much considered in any tangible way, something that pretty much everyone in the room had except for me, love. Not family love or friendship, but the deep partner-through-life love, and the thought that some other girl might take Jacob away from me was unthinkable, impossible. He was mine.Looking across the table at him in the candlelight, I now understood that he must be mine in _every_ way. Staring into Jacob’s eyes, I knew I loved him, not just as my best friend for the last six years, but more, he was everything. This epiphany occurred in seconds, and then my birthday wish was clear. As I closed my eyes to make my wish, I barely even noticed my father’s quiet gasp.

My family and friends cheered when all the candles went out. I smiled at my success, and looked back up at Jacob. 

“Renesmee,” Daddy said, in his stern tone. “No.”

My eyes went wide. I bit my lip to keep from laughing. Not because he’d heard my thoughts, or what he’d just said, but because he thought that he could keep me from Jacob. That was ridiculous, and that would be like cutting the vein that connects my heart to my lungs. Only Mama, Auntie Alice and Uncle Jazz noticed our curious exchange. Everyone else was busy cutting and collecting cake.

 _Daddy_ …I thought impetuously, _I’m in love with him._

Daddy shook his head once. “Not for another year, you aren’t.”

I heard a plate clatter to the floor. My gaze swung around to see Jacob with a fork in his hand and a cake on a plate on the floor.

“What?” He said softly.

I frowned, as I felt I was doing so often today. Why would that statement mean something to Jacob?

“Go back to your cake, Jacob.” Daddy said, with a little venom in his voice. Jake just looked so confused and turned to me. Grampa and Sue looked bewilderered by our exchange. My family and my wolf friends were finding other diversions to occupy their attention. Upon meeting Jake’s gaze, though, I flushed red, and then back to Daddy.

 _Come on, Daddy, you can hardly say I’m not mature enough._ I looked down at myself. I bet this was some motivation behind Auntie Alice’s wardrobe choice. I knew I looked as old, maybe older, as any high school girl, who were allowed date.

“No.” Daddy was firm. I just thought a laugh at him to let him know what I thought about that. Sensing an argument coming, Mama came over and took Daddy away to talk. I went over for some of my cake before the wolves ate it all. I felt Auntie Alice come beside me and hand me a big slice of cake, a corner piece with icing.

“Thanks,” I said, placing my hand on her cheek, thanking her for the dress and shoes. 

“After six years, I’ve finally gotten the hang of how to narrow my blind spot of you. I can finally help you the way I help everyone else.” She grinned and winked at me, then led me to go sit down. The chairs in the living room were full and the sofa had one spot next to Jacob. Strangely, Auntie Alice sat down, normally she didn’t at a party, standing and sitting are equally restful for her. I stood there wondering where to sit when I caught the wicked gleam in Auntie Alice’s eyes. Smiling wickedly back, I walked over to Jacob and sat in his lap.

“Uh, hey.” Jacob shifted to accommodate me.

“Hi.” I smiled into his eyes. When I was younger, I lived in Jacob’s lap. Then as I grew older, I sat in his lap less and less. Recently, I don’t think I’d sat in his lap for months. I bit into my cake. It was a blueberry cake, and delicious. “You know, for someone who doesn’t eat, Auntie Alice, you pick out the best food.”

There were grumbles of agreement all around, making me laugh. Daddy came back inside with Mama and saw me in Jacob’s lap. His stare was ice. I stared fire back at him and was tempted to stick out my tongue but thought that probably wouldn’t help my case for maturity. I saw Daddy mouth twitch at that thought, knowing that he wished I’d stuck me tongue out like I made a regular habit of when I was two. When I finished my cake, I sat back and snuggled into Jacob’s arms. I fit so perfectly in them, like they were made for me alone. When Grampa and Sue were leaving, I walked them out to the car. On my way back to the house, I slowed to enjoy the quiet night that hummed of the frogs and insects. Jacob was out on the porch and I walked over to him. About a foot away, my shoe caught on a plank and I flew into a beautifully muscled chest covered by a gray button-up shirt.

“Careful, those shoes look dangerous.” Jacob said in my ear. I shivered at the deep husky voice so close to me. It was incredible how much more aware of him I was than not a day before. His warm skin smelled like cinnamon and fresh moss off a tree and his hair had the simple scent of rain. His heat engulfed me, like our clothes weren’t a barrier, and the heat seemed to form a cloud of energy around us.

“I-I should probably take them off.” I said, hoping Jake hadn’t noticed my distraction. The new energy between us was consuming my focus. I wondered if Jacob could feel the difference. I held onto Jacob for balance as I slipped them off, trying not to get sidetracked by the firm and defined muscles of his shoulder. 

“Though, I have to say, I like being that taller with these on.” I said, lightly into his neck, trying to diffuse the intense energy I felt, because it was becoming intoxicating. His body was so close to mine. His body felt like _mine._ “My neck hurts more when I look at you from down where I normally am.” 

Once my shoes were off, I pulled away just a bit, so I could try to focus on anything other than Jacob’s body. Looking up, I stared into Jacob’s eyes, which only gave me another feature on which to focus. His lightly calloused hand stroked my cheek, leaving a tingling trail on my skin. I leaned into his hand, encouraging more of his touch, but I was too shy to initiate it. I was more comfortable with Jacob than anyone, except possibly my mother, but there was one area in our relationship that we never thought or talked about with each other.

“What was your birthday wish?” Jake asked me in a soft whisper. His brown-black eyes locking onto mine. I had to look away. I feared I might tell those inviting eyes anything they wished.

“Nope.” I shook my head, and then turned to the railing of the porch. I looked over the stream to the crooning forest with all its invisible inhabitants. “I can’t tell, or it won’t come true.”

“Why didn’t your dad like it?” Jacob asked another, turning to rest his elbows on the railing beside me. He didn’t watch the forest. I could feel his eyes on me.

“He doesn’t think I’m ready, I guess, or mature enough.” I shrugged, looking away.

“Mature enough for what?” He pressed for more. His voice dropped down to a deep persuasive tone that made my toes curl. I looked back at him, but held my tongue. I could feel my face heat in a blush, and had no hope that the darkness was enough to hide it from Jacob’s wolf vision. There was no way Jacob would miss it. I bit my lip, indecisive, and sighed.

“I can’t-I can’t say – ” I started, when Daddy banged through the front door, making it thwack against the side of the house.

“Nessie, it’s time for bed.” He told me, walking over to me. I backed up until I bumped Jacob’s chest, not chancing that Daddy would hit him again.

I grabbed Jacob’s wrist and saw it was ten-thirty and laughed. “Yea, right.”

“Ness, you will come –” Daddy started.

“Nope.” I laughed again as I jumped over the railing and ran by myself barefoot into the woods. I needed to think and without Daddy in hearing distance. If he’d asked nicely, I _might_ have come inside, but he’d ordered me, which drove me insane. As a father, he was at a distinct disadvantage to other fathers. He couldn’t ground me, because I wouldn’t let him. He couldn’t take away my phone, because anyone I wanted to talk to is within running distance. I didn’t care much about watching TV or driving a car. I could get my own food. There was no effective punishment he could use on me.

My feet padded on the damp grass, which turned into bare earth after I jumped over the creek. It was beautifully dark with an occasional view of the moon through the trees or a tiny flash from a firefly. I could see well in the dark, much better than a human, but not nearly as good as Jacob or a vampire. I kept running, in no particular direction, groaning when my dress skirt caught on a branch and tore the back half off. I was sad for the dress, but it wasn’t like Aunt Alice would ever let me wear it again anyways. The nights had cooled off some lately, but my blood was pumping with heat so I didn’t notice. 

I heard someone come running behind me. I looked back and saw Mama. I could talk to Mama. She caught up with me, took my hand, and then led me off to the right. She was taking me somewhere. After running for a minute, I knew she was taking me to the meadow. In two more minutes, we were there.

I slowed and fell back into the lush grass.

“Daddy’s being a butthead.” I said, making Mama laugh.

“He’s just in shock, sweet.” She came and sat down next to me. “He wasn’t prepared for you to love Jacob for another year.”

“What?” I asked, confused. “You knew I was going to love Jacob.”

Mama smiled, patiently. “Of course.” She said, pushing my hair off my face. “There’s something I need to tell you, something you don’t know about werewolves.” I raised an eyebrow at her in disbelief. I knew everything about werewolves. “There is something called imprinting.”

I frowned. “Like baby ducks on their mother. I’ve read about that. That’s how animal scientists trick their subjects to think a human is their mother.”

“Yes, that’s one way. But with wolves, it’s different.” Mama paused again. 

“When I was pregnant with you, the wolves were scared of you.” I laughed at the thought, and then stopped when it was clear she was serious. “You know the tales of immortal children, vampire children, who couldn’t learn control and were extremely dangerous. The wolves didn’t know if you were going to be the same. Jacob was one of the wolves that defended us from the rest, along with Seth and Leah. Once you were born, the wolves planned to kill you before you started rampaging through town. However, as it turned out, they couldn't harm you because Jacob had imprinted on you.” She paused while I absorbed the fact that the wolves, _my wolves,_ had wanted to kill me, a little baby at the time. “Its one of the greatest wolf laws that you can’t kill someone a wolf has imprinted on because it would be the end of them.”

I swallowed, thickly. “But what does it mean, that Jacob imprinted on me?”

Mama smiled at me again. “It means that he would do anything and be anything for you. It means that for the past six years he has been the greatest friend that anyone will ever have, because that’s what you needed as you were growing up. For the rest of your life from here? That’s up to you, Sweet.”

“Wow.” I thought aloud, sinking down to lay in the grass and rubbed my nose in it. The green smell always made me feel good. This was going to be easier than I'd initially thought. I wouldn't be competing for Jacob's love with other women. Except that Daddy's attitude tonight might throw a wrench in my plans.

“Do you want to know something cool?” Mama asked me. “When I was pregnant with you, every time Jacob was nearby, I felt content and relaxed. My pregnancy with you was rough, so that was a great blessing. However, whenever Jacob left me to go anywhere, I felt anxious and hollow and wanted him back with me as soon as possible. Your father rather hated it. Do you know why I felt that, love?” Mama asked, smiling. She shifted to lay on her side facing me.

“Me.” I knew, turning on my stomach and propping myself on my elbows. I knew because that’s how I felt everyday, everyday without Jacob. “That’s what he is for me. I _always_ feel better when he’s around, when he’s not its like my shoes are on the wrong feet or my clothes are on backwards. I’m fine, just not quite right…But Mama, what if I want Jake to be my boyfriend?” I asked, blushing in the moonlight.

“Then that’s what he’ll be.” Mama answered, as if that’s all there was to it.

“But how do I tell him?” I asked her, baffled. “I don’t flirt, I‘ve never learned. I can’t just say, ‘Jacob, can you be my boyfriend now?’”

We both laughed at that. Mama pushed my hair off my face so she could see me blushing.

“You’ll find a way.” Mama sounded confident in me.

“Does he even _want_ to be my boyfriend?” I asked nervously.

Mama smiled knowingly. “I know he does. Your father has been trying very hard not to listen to his thoughts for the past few months, as you’ve begun to really look like a grown women. I’ve tried to help a bit, shielding Jake for both their sake’s. It’s been very uncomfortable for both of them. I think even Jasper had a word with him tonight.”

I remembered Uncle Jazz speak to Jacob, which made me smile. I wondered what kind of emotions he’d felt when Jake first saw me all dressed up in my dress.

“What about Daddy? He said I wasn’t allowed to love Jacob for another year.” I spat mutinously.

“Well, first off, your Daddy has no say in what you feel.” She paused. “Six years ago, when we found out about Nahuel and his lifespan, he made Jacob promise not to pursue you romantically until your seventh birthday.” 

“Really?” I gasped. Now understanding Jacob’s reaction to Daddy’s _not for another year you don’t_ comment. This meant Jacob had a general idea about what my wish was. Maybe that’s why he was so curious about it outside on the porch. I smiled to myself. That's why he _wanted_ me to tell him. 

“Yes, he did. But I think I agree with him a bit, in that you should take it slow with Jacob. No need to rush into anything, you have the rest of your very long lives ahead of you to be together.” Mama cautioned.

“I guess I can agree with that.” I paused, imagining Jacob, who looked to be in his early twenties, and me at dinner in public. Would I look like a little girl next to him?

“Mama? How old do you think I look?” I asked. I was always wondering how old I looked, since I hardly looked six. Sometimes, Aunt Rose and I would go to malls in Portland and Seattle and ask people how old they thought I looked, pretending to be a scientist researcher or something. It grew harder when I got more mature because even normal fourteen-year-old girls can look seventeen. Girls always look older than they are. A point that Daddy never failed to make, though he could hardly complain that I wasn’t as smart as people my age. I could speak English, Portuguese, Spanish, French, Latin and Quileute. I took the SATs when I was five and got a perfect 2400. Unfortunately, we had to hack into the system and change them, so scholarship programs and school reps wouldn’t notice me. I was physically mature and mentally mature, yes, but in the social realm of life, I was completely ignorant.

“Oh, I don’t know. I’m the worst judge, as your mother. But tonight? I’d guess you look about eighteen or nineteen.”

I grinned at her. “So I look as old as you?”

That got a laugh from her. “I guess so.” She rolled over and pulled me into her chilly but cozy side. “God, that’s weird. I’ll have a daughter who looks older than me.”

“When I go to college, I’ll have to introduce you and Daddy as my friends.” I laughed.

Mama laughed with me and sighed. “You ready to go home now?”

“Sure.” We stood and ran. Mama liked running with me, though I always felt bad since she had to slow down for me. When I ran with Mama in the woods, the animals always went silent, which was almost magical. The animals could sense a predator nearby. It never ceased to awe me, the quiet.

When we got to the cottage, Daddy and Jacob were waiting for us. They looked like they been in a deep conversation. When they’d heard us, the conversation had stopped, though whatever they were talking about was tense.

Mama and I slowed to a walk, which now made me conscious that my skirt was torn and I’m sure my hair was a mess. I shook my fingers through my hair and caught leaves and twigs. I just sighed, giving up. Jacob had seen me looking much worse. When we got to the gate, Mama walked over to Daddy and pulled him into the house, leaving Jacob with me. I hopped up on the low stonewall that surrounded the cottage, so I was eye to eye with Jacob.

“You guys have a good talk?” I asked when Jacob didn’t say anything immediately. He just stood, staring at the grounds, the woods, almost me. I reached out and took his hand in mine, which sent a warm thrill up my arm.

“Not really.” Jacob admitted with a sigh. He looked at me with night black, unfathomable eyes. Standing six inches in front of me, and I’d never been more aware of his body than right now. The heat energy I’d felt earlier surrounded me again. This time feeling more like a magnet, drawing us towards each other. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” I asked, knowing that he’d say no. I looked at his hand in mine, conscious of our connection.

“Maybe later.” He answered. This surprised me. I figured it would be more secrets. In a lowered voice, he said, “When your father can’t hear us.” Even with a dropped voice, that wouldn’t prevent Daddy from hearing, his range of hearing minds was farther than his actual ears.

“Okay.” I smiled, thankful he agreed. I rubbed my thumb across the back of his hand, enjoying the feel of his skin. “Tomorrow? I’ll ride my bike up.”

“Okay.” He gave me a small smile back, like he couldn’t help returning mine. Then his smiled brightened, his white teeth glowing in the night. “I have your present.” He remembered as he dug in his pocket, and then pulled out a small box.

I opened it. It was a bracelet like the one he’d given me before except made with silk. The woven strands made a different design than my old one, I didn’t remember what it meant from my Quileute lessons with Billy, what I did know was that it was beautiful. 

“It’s beautiful, Jacob, thanks.” I cooed, taking off my old one. The knot was old and worn, and hard to undo. Jacob took my hand and began untying it.

“I thought it might be time for a new one.” He smiled. His fingers brushed my inner wrist; I had no idea how sensitive that skin was. He got it off and I handed him my new one. It felt silky soft against my skin.

“It feels as good as it looks.” I sighed. When he tied it, I held my wrist up to see it. The colors in it were green, brown, yellow, and a red that reminded me of his wolf’s fur. “I love it.”

I pulled him into a hug with my arms around his neck. His hands spread out on the exposed skin on my back, almost causing me to sigh with pleasure. I sent another silent thanks to Aunt Alice as I reveled in the feel of his warm hands on my skin. I held him and he held me for a long time. I could feel his chest move against mine when he breathed. My head was buried in his neck, relishing in his warmth. I had to suppress the urge to press a kiss to his neck. Neither of us had any inclination to let go. 

Finally, I slowly pulled away, not knowing how long I could resist kissing the golden skin of his neck. As I pulled away, I didn’t let go of my hold around his neck. Looking into his face, and he did the same. My eyes fixed on his full masculine lips, and I had a sudden need for a taste of him on my tongue. I darted my eyes to his, which were hot with emotion, an emotion I recognized from TV but never from Jake. His breathing was unsteady and then his gaze slid to my lips as well, which made my heart pound faster. I couldn’t breathe as he lowered his head and touched his lips to mine. 

They were soft and hot, molding to mine, but almost painfully slow. I pressed my lips into his when he pulled back too soon. Tightening my hold around his neck, my hand combed into his hair, pulling lightly to tell him I wanted a better goodnight kiss on my birthday. I broke for air, then immediately, like a magnet, pressed my lips to his firm, gentle lips again. A soft moan that I felt deep in my chest came from him, exciting the butterflies in my stomach. Then, slowly, I let him pull away. We were both breathless.

He looked staggered as our breathing slowed. His hands slid from my back coming to rest on either side of me on the wall. His eyes took me in, looking like he’d just first seen me for the first time and thought I was the most amazing creature he’d ever seen. It was a good feeling. My fluttering heart slowed too, and I tried to not be self-conscious knowing that Jacob could hear every beat. Jacob opened his mouth several times before he finally spoke.

“That…” he started in a reverent tone, “is the best thank you that anyone has ever received.” He said, reaching out a hand to stroke my cheek. His face had reddened, which satisfied something deep inside me. I could make Jacob blush. I smiled shyly at him and my face felt hot, so I was probably blushing too.

“I should probably go inside to bed.” I whispered as Jacob’s thumb wandered to my lips, swollen from his kiss. I pressed my lips to his thumb and Jacob stepped back so I could hop down from the wall. “Good Night, Jacob.”

“Sweet Dreams, Ness.” He wished to me. There was a glint to his eye that made me think that he was planning on some sweet dreams himself. I smiled one last time before going through the gate and inside.


	4. Talking

I cut the engine of my new Harley Davidson outside one of my favorite places in the world. This morning Daddy showed me the birthday present that he never got around to giving me because he was being a butthead last night. It was a bright and shiny Harley, with royal blue accents. It was great to ride, and actually fit me. My old bike was the one I learned on a year ago, so it was nice to stretch my legs out fully. Mama, with the help of Aunt Alice, got me some hot leather pants and a new leather jacket for riding my hot new ride. I swung off my new bike and unstrapped my helmet, shaking out my curls at the same time.

I grabbed my keys out of the ignition, and then walked toward Jacob’s front door. I was nervous, which felt odd because it was Jacob, who was comfortable. But then, I’d never gone to his house with the intent of flirting, and I’d never kissed him the night before coming over. I took the step up to the door and walked in. I practically lived in the house, so I didn’t knock.

“Hey Billy.” I said as my head entered.

“Hey Ness! It’s good to see you, honey. Enjoy your party last night?” Billy asked. He was watching some sports something or other.

“Some parts more than others.” I said, plopping onto the sofa next to him.

“Do those ‘some parts’ have anything to do with the dopey look on my boy’s face last night when he came home?” Billy asked, looking away from the television for the first time since I’d walked in. His wise eyes twinkled at me.

I flushed. “Probably.” I put my elbows on my knees and leaned forward, partially covering my blushing face with my hand. “Did he say anything?”

“Not a damn thing.” Billy pouted, sounding like a kid who’d had his candy taken away. Mama always talked about how Grampa and Billy gossiped. He may as well have humphed and stomped his foot.

I giggled softly and took pity on him. “We kissed,” I whispered, looking around wondering if Jacob was in the house. 

Surprise lit his face. Billy smiled at me in a way that took ten years off his face. 

“Good.”

I returned Billy’s smile. “I wish that was my dad’s reaction.” I muttered. “I don’t know why he’s so upset. Its not like we don’t all know what Jake’s intentions are.” I laughed. Now that I knew about imprinting, I felt almost smug that Jake was truly mine and no one else could lure him from me.

Billy let out a good laugh at that. “Edward’ll come around. I didn’t let the guys my daughters ended up with off the hook easily, either. That’s a father’s right and responsibility.”

“Well, I’m not holding my breath.” I said, getting another laugh from Billy, who’d turned back to his sports.

“Jake’s out back in the shed.” He told me. “But before you leave, give this old man a birthday kiss, I missed mine yesterday.”

With a smile, I bent and kissed his forehead. “See you later, Billy.” I said as I trotted out the back door.

The sky was overcast, almost sunny except for, you know, the clouds in the way. The trees around the Black’s cabin were turning oranges and reds for the coming autumn. Banging and thuds came from the shed. When I opened the door, Jacob was in his normal day attire. Shorts...and that’s it. I stood in the doorway, watching Jacob lift this big car part and carry it over to the other side of the shed. Whatever he was doing was strenuous, even for a wolf shifter, because he’d worked up a sweat; sweat that was now trailing down his copper skin, and winding its way over this muscle to that muscle, then finding its way to the waistband of his shorts. I felt a swift flash of envy for those shorts that got to experience the beautifully shaped derriere of my wolf mechanic. As he turned around, I was treated to the view of his sweat glistened chest and strong arms. The impulse to walk over and run my teeth and tongue along the belly of his bicep was almost over-powering. His golden-brown skin begged for my hands.

“Enjoying the view?” I heard. I jolted me back to the present, where I’d been caught blatantly ogling my best friend. I wasn’t used to noticing him this way, and therefore wasn't used to hiding my leers. 

“Hunh?” I asked, eyes snapping to my favorite face. His sweaty hair stuck up in a funny way, like he’d just combed his fingers through it. “Yea, uh, Billy told me you were back here.” I ignored his question. I hated my blood at the moment because it was, no doubt, as usual, rushing to my face. 

As I stepped fully through the door, Jacob noticed my new outfit, snug leather pants and fitted jacket. I was pleased when I saw his throat swallow and his eyes roving around my body.

“Like my new outfit? Mama got it for me to go with the Harley Daddy got me.” I told him, twirling around in a circle, hoping he’d notice how great my butt looked in these pants. The way his eyes shot up when I turned back around suggested he did. He cleared his throat a couple times before speaking.

“Yea, you look great.” He answered, thickly. His eyes finally reached my face again. “Edward got you a Harley?”

I smiled. “Yup. It’s a 1200 Custom with a Twin Cam 103.” I told him. “He gave it to me this morning, since I wasn’t really in the mood to talk to him last night.” I carefully segued, so that my bike wouldn’t distract him from the conversation I wanted to have.

“Yea.” Jacob said, looking around for something. He found a gray t-shirt and pulled it on. I covered my pout from the loss of the view. 

Sitting on the sofa with one knee up on the sofa, I turned sideways. Jacob approached the sofa more slowly.

“I should tell you that I broke a promise yesterday.” He started cautiously.

“To my dad, I know. Mama told me.” I told him. Jake seated himself next to me, wiping his greasy hands with a cloth. “She also told me about imprinting.”

Jacob’s eyes shot to mine, curious and searching, but said nothing. His face was almost wary to hear what I said next.

“Who knew there was anything about werewolves that I didn’t know?” I joked. Unable to refrain myself, I reached out and took the cloth from Jacob’s hands and started cleaning them myself. I enjoyed the feel of his hands in mine. They were rough, but warm, and as I held them, I felt a gentle hum of energy between us. 

“It didn’t seem right to tell you.” Jacob said quietly. “Like I would be taking away your options and pressuring you.” He stared at our hands as I wiped the remaining car grease from his hands.

“Options?” I asked confused, looking up at Jake. “Where else am I going to find anyone who will love me as much as you?” 

Fiercely passionate brown eyes locked to mine. 

“Nowhere.” 

He said his answer like a vow. My heart squeezed and my stomach flipped at the complete sincerity in his voice. 

“Also,” I started again, tossing the greasy cloth in the corner with the rest, but keeping his hands in my grasp. “Where else would I find someone who won’t die on me eventually?”

Jake’s smile faded and he looked away to stare darkly at the floor.

“Nahuel wouldn’t have minded taking my place.” He gritted through his teeth. “Last time we went to Isle Esme, he was watching you… too carefully for my taste.” His hands clenched my own possessively. I hadn’t noticed that from Nahuel, but I'd never really been very interested in getting to know him. Nahuel creeped me out a bit for some reason. I smoothed my thumbs over the back of his hands reassuringly. 

“I bet that pissed you off.” I teased with small a grin.

Jacob laughed dryly. “You have no idea… We almost fought.”

I raised my eyebrows. I wonder where I’d been for that. 

“Well, I’m glad that didn’t happen. I doubt his sisters would be very happy if you’d killed him.” I smiled at him, letting him know that I knew he would have been the victor if any such fight had happened. “And besides, he doesn’t turn into a wolf. I _really_ like wolves, a lot.” I winked.

Jacob almost smiled, still looking at the floor. So I continued to list my reasons for loving him.

“And he’s not an Alpha.” I said, sitting up taller on my knees putting our entwined hands on my lap. “I really like Alphas too.”

Jake just smiled again.

“Jake, what’s wrong?” I dropped his hand and scooted closer to him on the sofa, so I could look him in the eye. He wasn’t talking much and he seemed almost sad. 

He looked up at my face. 

“Nothing at all,” he insisted, giving me a strained smile. “Its just, I’m feeling guilty about my promise to your dad.” He paused, “On top of that, I’m… nervous, which feels silly, because it’s you.”

I laughed once. “I was just thinking that as I walked over.” I took his hands again. For some reason, it was easier to talk to him if I was touching him. “I’m nervous too, but I don’t know why. We talk to each other about everything.” 

“Almost everything.” 

I grinned. He was again echoing my thoughts from last night. 

“Well, now we can remedy that.” I chirped at him, “and don’t worry about Daddy. Last night Mama pretty much told him to shove it.” I paused. “When Mama and I talked last night… she told me that if I wanted you to be more than my best friend, then I should just tell you.” I paused again. “She didn’t seem concerned about Daddy.”

Jacob laughed. “Of course, _she’s_ not. Edward’s not coming after her if _I_ break my promise.”

I pouted. “Do you think I’d let my Daddy do anything to harm you?”

He looked up into my eyes and couldn’t help the rueful smile that played on his face. “I just wasn’t prepared for this so soon. I thought I’d have some time to plan…or something.” 

His thumb started to trace circles across the back of my hand. I almost laughed at the idea of Jake scheming a plan to woo me. That would have been something I’d have enjoyed, I’m sure. 

“I’m willing to let you execute some plans, if you want. That sounds fun.” I smiled, flirtatiously.

Jake smiled real big in response. “I’ll keep that in mind.” He paused, looking away. Then he sighed dreamily. 

“Yesterday, you were just so beautiful.” Leaning his head back on the sofa, but keeping my hands in his. “When you started taking of your clothes on that cliff,” he squinted his eyes at the ceiling. Whether it was to recall the idea or push it away, I wasn’t sure, but it made me laugh. He looked over at me and laughed too. “Sorry. It’s just, I was trying so hard for the last couple of months not to think of you in that way, but then yesterday at the beach, and again after last night, when you came in with that dress… I was a goner.” 

“You were my birthday wish.” I told him, feeling the need to share too. “When I opened my eyes over the candles and saw you. I thought about how you should have girls all falling over themselves for you.” I paused. “Just the idea of you with anyone else makes me crazy.” I told the sofa. I was too shy to say it looking at him.

Jake laughed once and his fingers lifted my chin. “Can you understand why I wanted to fight Nahuel?” Jacob asked me. “He was the only one I ever worried about because he could actually live forever with you.”

I took the hand on my chin and kissed his palm. “I only want forever with you.”

The smile Jacob gave me was blinding. Leaning forward, he brushed my tangled hair off my face and cupped the back of my head. Slowly, he bent his head to mine and kissed me. His warm lips were tentative on mine, more so than last night. I reached up and held Jacob’s arms, relishing in the hard muscle I found. Jacob pulled away briefly before taking my upper lip between his pulling lightly. I sighed, taking his lower lip between mine and tonguing along the edge teasingly. My hands snaked up his shoulders to his firm back and pulled him closer to me, needing to feel his body against mine.

“Hey man, I need to –” I heard from the shed door. We broke apart and turned to the door to see Embry standing there, shocked. “Oh, geez, man. I am SO sorry.” He rushed, turning back to the door. “ _Fuck,_ ” he said to himself. 

He looked so sorry. I laughed, and turned into Jacob tucking myself under his arm. Jacob laughed too and pulled us back to sit properly on the sofa.

“What do you need Embry?” Jacob asked in my favorite commanding Alpha voice. I shivered, and noticed Jake glance at me.

Embry turned, relaxing. “I’m switching patrol with Quil, just wanted to let you know.” He looked between us, smiling. I could almost hear the wheels turning inside his head.

“That’s fine.” Jake said, clearly a dismissal.

“Cool.” Embry lingered, then looked at me. “I’m happy for you. Jake waited long enough.”

I chuckled once as Embry left. “I’m so lucky.” I said, pulling my feet up on the sofa so that I was sitting with my legs in Jake’s lap. He curled one arm around my waist and the other trailing along my leather pants, both of us sighing contentment.

“I know.” Jake agreed, “but what in particular are you talking about?”

“Well, yesterday, on the beach, I was thinking how I envied normal people their high school experience, dating, football games, and normal stuff. But now I realize how lucky I am. Not only because I have a smoking hot man who loves me and was just waiting around for me to grow up.” I stoked a hand from his shoulder to cup the back of his head for emphasis. “Not many girls have a premium stud on stand-by.” I joked, getting a hearty laugh from Jacob. “But also because I didn’t have to date a thousand jerks to find you.” I leaned my head down on his shoulder, snuggling into him. “I feel bad that you had to wait so long for me.”

I felt the vibration of Jake’s chuckle. “I didn’t mind.” He said, endearingly, stroking my hair. “Every age you go through is fun, and now I know everything there is to know about you, because I was there.” He kissed my forehead tenderly. “Besides, I got off easy, you aged so quickly. Poor Quil has to wait for Claire to age normally.”

“Claire?” I asked, then understanding hit in. “Aw, poor Quil.” 

Jake laughed again. “Don’t pity him. He’s in heaven, as long as he’s with Claire. Just like I am.” Jake squeezed me once.

“But Claire will die one day.” I thought aloud. “What will Quil do?” I asked, unable to bear the thought that he would have to live on without her.

“Once Claire turns eighteen, Quil will try to quit shifting. After a few years of not shifting, he’ll start to age. Hopefully, he’ll manage to time his life with Claire’s.” Jake explained.

“You don’t have to do that.” I gloated, smiling and feeling smug. Jacob was perfect for me, but I was also perfect for him. 

“I’m a lucky man.” Jake said, sighing dramatically. “I don’t have to stop being who I am.” I smiled. “So you see, we’re both lucky.”

We were silent for a beat, just enjoying each other’s closeness. Jacob stroked my shoulder with his fingers, and I snuggled deeper into the hard planes of his chest. We were like magnets, attracted to any connection we had, unwilling to break it. We both sighed, comfortable within each other. 

“So what are you working on?” I asked, turning to the pile of car rubble. He told a bit about the last car parts he’d salvaged from the junkyard and what he hope to find at another one.

Jacob stood finally and continued to jabber on about the car. He’d pick up this metal thing and that metal thing, showing them to me explaining. It was enthralling, but not really for the mechanical technicalities. My eyes would follow him as I watched his arms heft, his back twist, his fingers grasp, and, of course, then his lips talk. I nearly suggested that he take his shirt off so it wouldn’t get dirty, but I chickened out. His every movement was mesmerizing, and my eyes tried to catch everything he did. I stayed later than planned, around dinnertime Jake asked me if I wanted to go get something to eat.

I thought for a second, and then said, “Can we go hunt? I feel like an elk tonight.”

Jake straightened. We hadn’t been hunting together in a while. “Uh, yea. Sure thing. Race you to the woods!”

Then Jake took off out the shed, leaving me sitting by myself, before I shot off behind him. By the time I caught up with him, he was already furred and four-footed. I wondered ruefully if he took off ahead of me, so he wouldn’t have too undress in front of me. 

We bounded through the forest, branches whipping past my face. I smelled the air and drifted when I smelled something promising. As I ran, I wondered if the reason we hadn’t hunted or run in a while was because Jacob didn’t want to broach the naked issue with me. I’d always been kind of matter-of-fact about it, turning away, or finding something else to occupy myself while Jacob shifted. Now, I realized I was intensely curious about Jacob’s naked body. I was well acquainted with his naked torso, which was so often on display, but now that I considered it, Jacob had been more clothed in recent months than usual. Thinking back, I can’t imagine why I hadn’t found his new behavior so out of the ordinary. Was it because he was more conscious of his body now that I’d matured or was it because he was trying to build barriers between us in hopes that it would control his feelings for me that he had been trying to suppress?

While I was thinking, I’d veered off the scent trail and was just running aimlessly. Jake’s furry snout butted my elbow and cocked his head at me. I grinned crookedly and shook my head, focusing on the task at hand. The sun was setting, so the forest was lit with orange. The shadows fell sideways, dramatic contrast with the brightness. I jumped and perched on the lowest limb of a large Hemlock. Jake looked up and whined. He didn’t like that I could climb trees without him. He sat on his butt and watched me. I crouched on the branch and resistance. I looked down at my new leather pants and jacket. Frowning, I shrugged out of my jacket and dropped it on Jacob’s head, laughing as he shook it off like water. I looked down at my pants; there was always the risk that an elk could kick me and rip them. Sighing, I stood, perfectly balanced on the branch, and kicked off my boots, unbuttoned my pants and slipped them off. A funny sound came from below, I couldn’t tell if it was a whimper or a sigh, but I laughed as I dropped my pants, leaving me in a baggy, grey scoop-neck knit shirt that fell just to my butt and my boy-short underwear.

“I don’t want to destroy my birthday presents, Jake.” I laughed when he turned his head away.

 _At least I’m not wearing a thong,_ I thought smiling wickedly at the thought.

Satisfied with my attire, I crouched again and opened up my senses. A rabbit hopped into its burrow something twenty yard behind me, a beaver was chomping on his dinner by the stream off to my left, and ahead of me there was a small herd of deer, a stag, two does, and two babies. I sighed. I didn’t want to kill the mothers or the babies and the daddy was the herd’s protector. I jumped down, and grabbed my discarded clothes. I touched Jacob’s head.

 _At least I’m not wearing a thong,_ I repeated my earlier thought to him and put an image of me in the tree with a thong in his head. He jerked his head away from me, shook it, and ducked his head from me like he was shy. I laughed, before I ran off again, in search of a herd with something to spare.

I ran north for a few minutes, Jacob keeping pace with me, when I scented elk. I set my clothes down against a tree trunk and, again, I hopped up a tree and observed. There were seven in this herd, two males, four female, and one baby. I zeroed in on one of the females and lunged from my perch. I landed on top of the animal, legs wrapped around the stomach, and I broke the neck as I bit into the soft flesh of the neck. I drained the beast, drinking its hot, sweet blood that always tasted off since it wasn’t human. Feeling my stomach swell, I made sure to drain the last bit of what the beautiful doe had to give me. Behind me, I heard Jake crunching into his meal, and the rip of the flesh from bone. I dropped my kill on the damp earth. I hadn’t gotten any dirt on my shirt, so I was thankful, though my legs had dirt all over when I fell to the ground with the animal. Mama and Daddy always competed to see who could be the least mussed after a feed. I thought that staying clean took the fun out of hunting. I shook the dirt out of my hair as I sat back in the darkening forest as Jacob finished dinner. The birds and insects went quiet during our hunt. When he looked up, I walked over to him. His snout was dripping blood.

“Hmm.” I hummed. “Are you full?” I asked.

He dipped his head once. I smiled. “Me too.” I walked over to the tree where I’d dropped my clothes. I pulled my pants on leg by leg, and shrugged my jacket and boots back on. Jacob politely turned his head, as if watching me dress was somehow more intimate than me walking around without the clothes. With his head turned, I leapt onto his back. I buried my head into his neck ruff, and then lifted up to scratch behind his ears. The rumbling he made vibrated throughout his body. I laid on him like I was on an ancient litter except instead of Roman slaves carrying me, it was my soul-mate.

“Take me back? I’m so comfortable that I don’t want to move.” I sighed relaxing against the soft, cushioning fur over his tone muscle.

Jacob took off through the woods, my hand gripping his fur and my legs gripping his flanks. Shadows flew by my face as the sun finally set completely. I closed my eyes, letting my other senses take over. I heard the even breath of Jake as he ran, I felt the soft fur cushioning my body on his firm body, I smelled his rich spicy scent, and I tasted the remnants of the elk’s blood mixed with a bit of Jacob from when I licked his snout. As we grew closer to his house, I scented Seth. I lifted my head to see him come to run along with us for a while.

“Hi Seth,” I called, getting a glance with a toothy grin. There was mischief in the look. When Jacob butted Seth with his head and gave a playful yip, I guessed Seth was teasing Jacob about something telepathically. When Seth ran off, with only a backward glance at me, I wondered if Seth had ‘heard’ Jacob’s thoughts about me when he’d shifted. Wolves couldn’t keep secrets from each other, and I can only imagine how loud his thoughts would be when he saw the image of me half-naked in the tree. 

As we exited the treeline and Billy’s cabin was in view, Jake gently shook me off his back. My feet hit the ground and I gained my balance when I saw Jake running into the shed. I walked after him. I entered the shed and was treated to a spectacular view: Jacob pulling up his old denim cutoffs over a nicely toned, bronze derriere that should never be hidden, at least from me. No one else should see it. I stood there at the door gaping. Then a smile spread across my face and I dipped my head to hide the blush that bloomed over my cheeks.

Jake turned around. His eyes widened when he saw me already there.

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have intruded.” I said disingenuously, after a serious gulp to clear my giggling throat. I turned away so he couldn’t see my red face.

“It’s okay.” Jake huffed a small laugh to my back, nervously. I closed my eyes to the sun and the only thing I could think about was why Jake’s rear was so nicely tanned, not pale like one would expect from the average person.

 _I guess Jake must walk around naked outside frequently enough to get evenly tanned,_ I thought. I heard a laugh. I turned, seeing my hand on Jake’s beautiful face. I jerked it out of his grip.

“Hey.” I laughed. “My thoughts are private.” I turned away again and looked up at the dusky sky. When Jake had learned that my thoughts could be read just by placing my hand on his cheek, even when I didn’t try to communicate, he started taking my hand to his face anytime he liked. Especially when I was silent for a long time, but he hadn’t done that in a while. For some reason, Jake is that only one that can see my thoughts without my intent, unless I’m sleeping.

“I should probably get home or Daddy or Uncle Jazz will come get me.” I told Jacob, remembering when I was little and I would fall asleep watching TV with Jacob and Uncle Jazz would carry me home. I always wondered if he came because he could handle the wolves better than Uncle Emmett. Daddy came to get me too, of course, but he usually got pissed at Jacob for not bringing me back. I now understood why Jacob was never in a hurry to leave me, just like I was for him. Uncle Jazz probably could understand too because he literally could feel what Jake did.

“Yea, okay.” Jake answered, dropping the you-just-saw-my-bare-ass moment. _Thank goodness,_ I swallowed, trying to rid my mind of the sight. “I’ll ride with you home. I wanna see what the Harley is like.” 

“Cool. Grab your helmet.” I said as we trotted to the front of the house, where I’d parked my motorcycle. I went over and unlocked my helmet from its compartment and slung onto the bike. I strapped on my helmet as Jake hopped on behind me. I practically shivered from his warmth. Once I was wonderfully cradled in between Jake’s legs, I pumped the ignition and took off. 

Jake hugged my waist, effectively enveloping me in his hotness, both his literal temperature and body. I could feel his heart beating against my back and his slightly scruffy cheek against the back of my neck. He sighed softly in my ear. I so wanted to pull over and face him to I could show him what I wanted to do to his perfect body, but I was scared that he’d pull back and prevent me. I knew that he wanted to take things slow, like my mother suggested to me, but slow was the last thing on my mind when I was surrounded by a hot muscled arms and legs on a beautiful, sweet man who loves me with every fiber of his being.

When we got to the turn off from the main road, I pulled over onto the shoulder.

“Why are we stopping here?” Jake asked, swinging off. 

“To say a proper goodbye where Daddy can’t hear us.” I told him as I swung off too. I stepped over to Jake and reached up to hold the back of his head, “I don’t want to bombard Daddy too fast.” I told him, stepping closer so my feet touched his.

Jake’s face shifted from confused to focused in a flash. His sure hands pulled my waist against his taut torso as he lips graced mine. He started the kiss slow, sucking my lips with little pecks. My body flooded with heat and I started throbbing down below. 

A sigh escaped my lips as his fingers bit hard into my flesh. I loved the power he radiated. It felt possessive and I wanted more. Jake nuzzled down my neck and sucked my skin right at my pulse. Moaning, my hands held his head to my skin. Then Jake groaned, and pulled away just long enough to put his mouth to my ear. I shivered as his warm breath brushed against my flushed skin.

“I love your hands on me when I kiss you, Ness,” Jake’s husky voice whispered, “I can see how much you enjoy what I’m doing, what you’re thinking.” 

“Lucky you.” I breathed into his hair, my hands still on his neck. I thought about how I wished I could know what was going on in his head. Jake gave me a smug grin that made me want to bite his lower lip.

“Yes.” He agreed, his eyes roaming lovingly over my face. He was looking at me like I was precious to him and was memorizing my face. Then his expression shifted. “I have to take my pack to Portland tomorrow. Leah is moving into her dorm and we’re all going to help her move in.”

I smiled, if a little sadly. Leah, his old beta, had been anxious to quit shifting. She’d stopped getting her periods when she shifted, and always had a hard time dealing with the fact that she’d never have a family unless she could stop shifting. As the tension between my family and Jake’s gradually settled, she could finally start trying to quit. After about six months of not shifting, she got her period again. Sue, Jake’s packmates, and I threw a girly party for her. Like a baby shower but with tampons and condoms. I was happy for her even though I knew Jake was going to miss her as his beta. They had been through a lot together, but he supported her decision.

“Okay, I’ll text her to send me a picture of her dorm room.” I smiled, loosening my hold around his neck. “Call me tomorrow?”

“Of course.” He said. I couldn’t remember the last time Jake and I had gone a day without talking. Probably when I was younger, but I couldn’t think of when.

“Thanks.” I smiled. I squeezed myself closer to him as his hand snaked around my waist and pulled me to him tight. We stayed like that with my nose buried in his shaggy black silk hair. When Jake set me down, he looked me over and groaned.

“What?” I asked, looking down at myself. A warm hand came up and touched my neck. It was a little tender.

“Edward is going to kill me.” Jake smiled reluctantly.


	5. Excuses

Though my skin was as indestructible as my parents, it was still subject to getting marked, apparently. I looked at myself in the mirror and grinned at the hickey Jake had left. It was funny. I couldn’t help myself. As I thought about it, I realized that I’d probably never be able to mark Jake like that unless I was at his neck every fifteen minutes. He healed so damn fast. 

With a little sigh, I found a pretty silk scarf Auntie Alice got me and tried to find a way to tie it that didn’t look weird. Giving up on the scarf, I dug around in my drawers and found a cool top that I rarely wore. It was a halter, but a turtleneck halter that had a clasp at the back of the neck. It was an innocent navy color, and would not raise attention like a wooly turtleneck sweater would. With the hickey concealment finished, I was ready to return to my family. I skipped through the forest and leapt over the stream.

Momma and Daddy were playing chess. Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jazz were playing video games. Papa was probably still at work and my aunts and Nana were out shopping or something. 

“Hi guys,” I waved. 

“Hey Nessie,” my uncles said in unison. Momma and Daddy waved, but went back to their game. 

I went over to the piano and started playing to occupy my mind. I played through the song Daddy wrote for me. It was a bouncing lullaby, full of unexpected hooks and fun to play. 

When I was done, I went and sat between my uncles to watch them play their videogame featuring some kind of underground fantasy world.

“You have fun today, Ness?” Uncle Emmett asked me. There was a familiar teasing tone to his question. Keeping my mind totally focused on the trolls or goblins fighting some mythical creature thing. 

“Yes.” I answered. I only let my mind skitter to Jake for a second. This was going to be hard. Being around Daddy and Uncle Jazz, when Jake and I – I stopped my thoughts. I heard Daddy gritted his teeth behind me. I glanced back to see Momma stroking his arm.

“What did you and Jake do?” That was Uncle Jazz.

“Not much. We talked and then went hunting. No mountain lions, just deer.” I watched Uncle Emm’s troll or elf character sweep Uncle Jazz’s centaur’s feet out from under him. I was thinking about the video game. Just the video game.

“Ness, are you blushing?” Uncle Emm asked. 

“I am my mother’s child, so the odds are good.” I teased, trying to distract. My mother was infamous for her blushes, before I was born obviously. I heard his rumbling laugh and I was swooped into his big arms. Also, a fist was grinding into my head. “Uncle Emm, I think I’m too old for nuggies!” 

As I squirmed, that of course delved us into a full-on wrestling match. He had me pinned between his chest and one elbow. I twisted sideways and flipped onto his back, catching Uncle Jazz’s amused gaze. 

“Uncle Jazz, help! It’s not fair!” I called out as Uncle Emm wrapped an arm behind him and snagged my waist and swung me upside-down, holding me there. “Ugh.” I grunted, giving up.

Uncle Jazz and Uncle Emm were both amused. 

“What do you say?” Uncle Emm teased.

I crossed my arms awkwardly upside-down. “Uncle.” I pouted.

“Good girl.” Uncle Emm said as he spun me right side up and set me on my feet. 

“Humph.” I still pouted, combing out my hair out of my face. I looked around and saw that my aunts and Nana had arrived home, catching the tail end of the excitement. I tugged on my clothes, straightening them when Uncle Jazz stiffened. 

“Ness, is that a hickey?” He said, almost ruefully.

My hand clapped to my neck. “What?” I feigned surprise, keeping my mind blank. “Oh, no.” I laughed. “A deer socked me one when I was hunting.” I conjured the image in my mind and touched his cheek, laughing embarrassedly.

“Right…” He said, tugging down the neck of my shirt. Daddy was suddenly right next to Uncle Jazz. They both stared. Suddenly I had my entire family surrounding me, staring at my neck, disbelieving expressions on their face. Uncle Jazz glanced at Daddy, expecting him to have seen otherwise in my head, but I was making a point of paying attention to every detail about my family. 

Auntie Alice walked through the front door with Nana, just coming back from errands. They immediately were in front of me as soon as they were through the door, having heard the rest of my family's conversation. Auntie Alice and Nana were to my left, who were behind Mama. Momma was next to Daddy and Daddy had a frustrated expression on his face.

“That the story you sticking to, Ness?” Daddy asked. I smiled beatifically and brush his cheek with my hand, playing the same image I’d conjured for Uncle Jazz. He just scowled at me.

“It was an unusually feisty deer, Daddy.” I said, nodding solemnly.

Uncle Emm laughed and slapped Uncle Jazz on the shoulder in mutual amusement, then went back to their videogame. 

“You should be more careful, Ness,” Uncle Emm chided me, with a gigantic smile on his face.

“I will.” I nodded again. Though it was too bad really, because I kind of like it when – my eyes darted to Daddy’s – when deer kicked me. _It made it more of a challenge,_ I thought deliberately.

Looking to Nana and my aunts, “What did you guys get?”

Auntie Alice was suppressing a grin, and looked pointedly at Mama, who sighed. Mama looked at Daddy for a second when he jerked. 

“Hey!” He said. Mama just stepped forward and kissed me on the head and then dragged Daddy back to the chessboard.

“Do you want to see what we bought?” Nana asked.

“Of course!” I said and then had myself dragged upstairs to be grilled for details speaking in minute voices that Daddy couldn’t hear since Mama had shielded me from him.

After my aunties and Nana had sufficiently played dress up with me, it was almost my bedtime. I headed downstairs laden with bags that Auntie Alice had given specific instructions to hang in my closet as soon as I got to the cottage. She’d already been by to remove clothes that either didn’t fit me or clothes that she believed I’d worn too many times. 

I yawned, as I walked across the living room to the front door. I lifted a hand to my family, who were doing various activities throughout the room. It was weird living with a family that never slept, though I was very glad that I did enjoy that aspect of humanity. I loved sleeping and dreaming. I liked to know that in the future, some day, when Jake and I get married, we would have lazy days in bed napping together. I smiled as I opened the front door.

“I’ll walk with you Ness.” Daddy said, appearing beside me. 

I swallowed. “Okay.”

We walked in silence across the lawn to the stream. Daddy usually ran because it was more fun; but it was a nice evening, the fireflies were out and I felt like walking. Maybe walking would show Daddy that though I am anxious to exploring my new relationship with Jake, I wasn’t always in a hurry without enjoying the little things.

“Hmm.” Daddy grunted.

“Its true, Daddy.” I insisted. I planned to go through all of my favorite Rom-coms and pick out fun activities for Jake and I. We had a limitless future together, and I was excited to be able to be able to share my life with someone to whom that I knew I’d never have to say goodbye. I would get the best of both worlds. Immortality, strength, warmth, sleep, and, presumably, the ability to reproduce. Eventually.

“Your DNA and Jake’s do appear to be compatible.” Daddy shared, having heard the direction of my thoughts. 

I figured as much. Werewolves and I already had many similarities, our body heat, DNA, and immunity to Alice’s vision being a few. Fortunately, Jake and I didn’t need to worry about that for a while and only God knows what kind of creature we’d create.

Daddy laughed, though it kind of died out at the end. We’d reached the stream and leapt over it together.

“I want to be sure you and Jake do take things slow.” Daddy’s voice was stiff. Uncomfortable.

“We will. I promise.” I reassured him.

“That hickey on your neck doesn’t give me much confidence.”

I flushed. “Relax, Daddy. I bruise easily.” I explained, not really confirming anything. “Jake is being very gentlemanly despite my efforts.” I teased.

I heard Daddy grit his teeth.

“Maybe you should take a day off from seeing Jake.” He suggested.

“Tomorrow? Okay.” I quickly agreed. 

Daddy looked at me suspiciously, so I smiled. Jake was going to be out of town tomorrow anyway. Daddy rolled his eyes and looked forward.

I don’t know what he was worried about. The average American teenager lost their virginity at seventeen. I was almost there, physically and well beyond it intellectually. I also had the fact that the man I was planning on losing my virginity to was also the only man I planned to ever do anything with for the rest of my life…

I glanced at Daddy, who was reluctantly grimacing and nodding. That’s all it came down to for me. I’d spent my whole life waiting for my life to begin. I couldn’t go to school because I grew too fast. I couldn’t do sports because I was too fast or strong. I couldn’t go to college for another year, but there was one thing in my life that I didn’t have to wait for. Jake. He was something that I didn’t have to hide from. I could have him now.

We made it to the cottage and Daddy kissed me on the head and went back to the main house. I hung up my clothes and got ready for bed. When I crawled beneath the covers, my phone rang for my nightstand. It was Jake.

“Hi Jake.”

“Hey baby.” His husky voice wrapped around me like a hug. I sighed. It was like he was whispering in my ear.

“Daddy saw the hickey.”

“I’ll be more careful next time.” He purred, a hint of regret next time.

“I liked it.” I told him in a shy voice. “I liked you marking me. It made me feel – ” I paused searching for a word that wouldn’t offend my feminist values. “ – like I’m yours.”

Jake made a rumbling sound, like a mixed between a moan and a growl.

“You are mine.” He said. I could hear the Alpha in it. I felt a tingle between my legs from it. “You’re mine and no one else will ever, ever have you.” He didn’t say it like he was trying to convince me or himself. He said like he knew how much I liked hearing it and like he enjoyed saying it to me.

“Yes, only you.” I agreed. “I read somewhere that wolves mark their mates by biting their necks. If it was possible to permanently mark my skin, I would like to wear your mark.”

I heard another rumble. “So would I.”

I smiled at the wildness in his tone. “I wonder if there is a way to tattoo my skin. Maybe I could get a tattoo.”

Jake laughed. “I don’t know, but that would be interesting to find out. It probably would have to include vampire venom. That’s the only thing I’ve seen permanently mark vampire skin. Ask Carlisle.”

“I will.” I promised. 

“What are you doing?” Jake asked.

“I’d just gotten into bed when you called. You?”

“Same.”

I imagined him lying in bed in just his boxers. That’s what I imagined him wearing to bed.

“What kind of pajamas do you have?” Jake asked in a low voice.

I laughed. “Auntie Alice buys me nightgowns, but I prefer just sleeping in a big t-shirt.”

A quiet groan, like he’d held the phone.

“Do you wear pjs, Jake?” I asked.

There was a pause. “No.” He was lying in bed naked. I’d never seen him truly naked. I recalled his beautiful ass and imagined him stomach-down on his bed with the sheet thrown back.

“Ness?”

“Yea? Sorry, I was just trying to put that image in my head.”

I heard his chuckle. “I wish I was there to put your hand on my face.”

It was my turn to chuckle.

“I’m going to miss you when you leave.” I told him.

“I’ll only be gone a day or so.” He said.

“I know, but I’m quite accustomed to seeing you everyday.” I explained. “I don’t like you being away from me.”

“Me either.” He shared. “In a year, we can go to college together and then we’ll never have to be apart.”

“I like the sound of that. Though we’ll have to go somewhere sunny, I heard Mama and Daddy talking about college too. I don’t want them following us, or if they do, let’s have our own place.”

“Agreed.” Jake declared. He paused and we had a beat of comfortable silence. “Good night, Ness. I need to get some sleep.”

“Sleep tight.” I wish him.


	6. Fishing

The next morning, I decided to pay Grampa a visit. He didn’t often come by the house if there wasn’t a specific reason. Even after six years, he hadn’t quite gotten used to the new world he now knew existed. He didn’t know exactly what Mama and Daddy were, but he knew what Jake was, so God only knew what he thought.

After getting dressed, I popped by the big house to tell Mama and Daddy where I was going and then headed over to Grampa’s house. When I pulled up on my new motorcycle, Grampa came out shaking his head disapprovingly.

“I don’t know what Edward is thinking letting you ride around on those death machines.” He says as he pulls me in for a hug. “It’s good to see ya, Ness. You wanna come fishing with me? I heard about this new place a good ways south of here. I figured while Sue was off getting Leah settled at school, I’d take advantage of the time to do some fishing.”

“Sure!” I smiled. I liked fishing with Grampa. It was peaceful, though I wasn’t too crazy about eating the fish. Not bloody enough. 

So I helped Grampa load up the cruiser with the reels, bait and whatnot. I forgot myself for a moment when I picked up the ice chest. Based on my body frame, the chest should have been too heavy for me and I forgot to struggle with it. Grampa’s face went a bit pale when I hefted the heavy load with much more ease than a 120 pound, five-foot five-inch girl should have been able.

Grampa wasn’t kidding when he said a good ways south. It was about a two-hour car ride for us. Though he never had any trouble coming up with a topic to discuss. He talked about what the local boys football team had done to the rival schools locker room after a game, or what the Olympic Peninsula National Park was doing about some disruption in the ecosystem.

When we finally got to the spot, I was ready to get fishing. We settled on a flat rock that jutted over the creek. Or river. It wasn’t quite as small as you’d think a creek would be, but it wasn’t quite a river. It was about twenty-five feet wide and look to be at least 10 feet deep at its deepest. The road we drove on to get here was called Big Creek Mainline, so maybe that’s what people around here called it. A big creek. The area looked much like the rest of the Pacific Northwest did. Verdant landscape with tall trees and moss covered rocks and all kinds of wildlife. I heard two rabbits to my right, a herd of elk about 50 feet behind us and a skunk to my left. I was lucky that most animals didn't immediately sense me as a predator, like they did my vampire family, because it meant that I could enjoy wildlife naturally.

“Jake would like this place.” I said, thinking of the elk behind us. Sitting on the edge of a rock, I pulled out a lure and knotted it to the line carefully.

“Jacob likes to fish?” Grampa asked, disbelieving as he cast out his line upstream. “I never could get him to come with Billy and I once Bells stopped going too.”

I laughed. “No, he doesn’t like to fish, though I bet I could convince him to come with us next time.” I claimed with a smile as I cast my line straight ahead so it would tangle with his.

Grampa hooted a big laugh. “No doubt you could, sweetheart. I swear I’ve never seen a boy his age take to a baby the way he did you. He and your Aunt Rose used to fight like cats over who got to hold you longer.” His smile turned from amused to pensive. It always did when he thought of me as a baby, because here I was, looking about seventeen, but six years ago I’d been an infant in Jake’s arms.

“Jake’s always had a soft spot for me.” I agreed, slowly reeling in my line.

“What about you?” He asked. “If I’m not mistaken, you seem to have a bit of a soft spot for Jacob too.” He said, leaning his head toward me with dark eyebrow raised.

I looked to my reel to hide my blush. “I might.”

“Uh huh.” He grunted, smugly.

After that, we sat in silence after that, so as not to scare away the fish. Grampa got a bite, but lost it as he reeled it in. The fish took the lure with it, so he had to tie on a new one.

I was slowly reeling in my line, watching an eagle fly over my head, when I felt the _tug, tug_ on the line. 

“I’ve got something!” I whisper yelled and stood up to reel it in. 

“Good one, Ness!” Grampa encouraged as I carefully reeled in the fish. I had to practice my acting skills, so reeling in the fish wouldn’t seem too easy for me. 

I saw a flash of scales as the fish flapped out of the water once before being submerging again, when suddenly my phone went off. I ignored it and focused on reeling in the bugger. 

“Whoa! Look at that one!” Grampa called out when it finally hung on the line out of the water. He got the water bucket and I aimed the fish into it. It was a good-sized fish. “It’s a trout, about seven pounds. Good job, Ness, that’ll be good eating!”

My smile waned as I thought about eating the fish. Grampa got out his camera and took a picture of me with the fish, of course.

My phone buzzed in my back pocket, reminding me of the call I missed. I pulled it out.

“Jake called.” I told him. “I’m going to go call him back.” I said, taking a few steps back, gesturing into the woods.

Grampa had settled back in for some more fishing. “Okay, be sure to tell him how much fun you’re having while fishing.” He said with a smile.

“I will.” I said, hitting Send to redial his number. The phone rang as I wandered a bit through the moss and pine straw ground. Ahead of me I saw a fallen tree and moved to go sit on it.

“Ness?” Jake’s voice sounded through the phone. My insides melted a little at the soft caress of my name.

“Hi, sorry I didn’t answer. I was in the process of catching a trout.” I said proudly, as I settled onto the mossy tree trunk.

“Really?” Jake asked. “Fishing up on the Res?”

“No, Grampa heard about some other place. We’re near Astoria, I think.”

“Well, I’m glad you’re having fun.” 

“How’s everything going with you?” I asked, brushing a stray hair out of my face as the wind blew the scent of elk and tree by my nose.

“Well enough.” He sounded unsure. “Seth was a little testy when he found out that Leah is in a co-ed dorm. He nearly attacked some guy for looking at his sister.”

“Aw.” I smiled, imagining Leah’s disgust at her brother’s response, but I also knew that she would appreciate the sentiment because it sprang from love. “That’s sweet of Seth.”

“Yeah, tell that to Leah.” Jake joked.

“I’m sure Leah won’t mind being surrounded by all those men.” 

“No, she seems pretty psyched about it, though I know she is still hoping to find another shapeshifter. Someone who could fit in with her life, but we don’t know of any other tribes that are like us beyond vague legends and myths.” 

“Yeah,” I understood her hope. The wind around me shifted and I caught a strange scent. I breathed in through my nose again. It wasn’t a foreign scent, just an unexpected one, though I couldn’t quite place it. “Maybe she can learn something from her Native American Studies classes.”

“Maybe.” He paused and I heard voices in the background. It sounded like an argument. “So we’ll be home sometime tomorrow night, I’ll call you when I know for sure.”

“Okay.” I said, as the wind blew again and the scent was stronger. I snapped my head to the east, and sniffed the air again. Trying to place it.

“Ness?” 

“Yeah, sorry. I just caught a smell and got distracted.” I told him and laughed when I heard his chuckle. “I love you. Call me tonight?”

“You bet. I love you too, Ness.” I shivered from the rumble of his voice and hung up. I looked in the direction I’d come from and heard Grampa humming softly to himself. I turned back to the east, still scenting. 

_Nothing wrong with a quick look-see._ I thought to myself and headed toward the scent soundlessly.


	7. Coyote

Having practically grown up in the forest, I was very familiar with the normal sounds and smells of the Pacific Northwest. This scent was different but ever so familiar, but I couldn’t quite place it. I walked silently deeper into the forest, towards the scent.

I looked around me, seeing nothing out of the ordinary. Birds chirped occasionally, the herd of elk had moved on, and I could still hear the skunk plodding along to its den with his tail dragging on the forest floor.

I heard a very soft crunch of pine straw. _What was that?_

I froze, turning my head north. 

Whatever this was, it just circled around me. My heart thundered fast in my chest. This was not a bear on its way up the mountain. This thing was stalking me. Just as I was stalking it. The wind blew again gently but whatever this was had strategically moved downwind of me, which also meant that it was now getting a lungful of my scent.

My mind raced through possible scenarios. 

I could go back to Grampa, I could run, or I could pursue. If I went back to Grampa and this thing turned out to be malicious, it might harm Grampa. So, therefore, I would not go back to Grampa. I could run, but the chances that I could outrun this creature seemed slim, if it was paranormal, and I was increasingly suspecting that this creature was paranormal. I can neither outrun full vampires nor werewolves, so it was doubtful that I would be able to outrun whatever this was. This left me only one option, staying put and fighting it, if I had to. So that’s what I would do.

Deciding to be unpredictable, I walk to the nearest tree and leaned back against it, arm loosely crossed in front. To the outside observer, I was the epitome of repose.

“You might as well come out.” I called out, knowing the creature was in earshot. “I know you’re there. I mean you no harm as long as you can say the same for me.”

I stood in a silent forest, waiting for a response. 

After what felt like ten minutes, but in actuality was probably only about thirty seconds, I heard another soft crunch of a carefully placed foot. Then, slowly, I watched a four-legged canine creep carefully out of the cover of the trees. 

The animal was not as large as Jake’s wolf, but it wasn’t as small a normal wolf either. As it got closer, I could see that it wasn’t a wolf at all. The body was slimmer, the feet were smaller, and the furry neck ruff that I loved to snuggle on Jake was not nearly so fluffy. As I had this thought, I laughed in my head, knowing Jake wouldn't care to be called fluffy, even if it was true. This canine appeared to be built more for stealth and speed rather than power and strength. 

_Coyote_ , my brain provided the name for me. 

Now that the creature had revealed itself, I pushed off of the tree and took a step forward.

The coyote froze suddenly, eyes trained on me.

I felt more secure, seeing this coyote. I might actually be able to hold my own against this smaller animal, because I wouldn’t be so vastly outweighed, like I am with my wolf friends.

“Coyote?” I called to it.

The coyote ducked its head in a nod.

“Shifter?” I asked again.

Again, it ducked its head.

I took another careful step forward and the coyote shuffled back about four steps quickly.

 _It’s scared._ I realized. This was a rare experience for me. I rarely was the reason for someone else’s fear, having always been surrounded by creatures that were more deadly than I.

“No, don't go!” I called out, planting my feet firmly and resisting taking a step forward. I raised my hands, palms out, to stop the coyote’s retreat. “I truly mean you no harm!” 

We stared at each other, silently staring.

The coyote took one small step forward.

“I’m here fishing with my Grampa, for god’s sakes.” I laughed, gesturing with my hand towards the fishing spot. “I have been raised around wolf shifters, and I love them dearly. I would never hurt one of their cousins.”

The coyote sat, as though to say that he would hear me out. I could see that the coyote was male now that he was seated.

“My name is Renesmee Cullen. My parents are part of a coven of vampires that do not drink human blood, only animals. Vegetarians, we jokingly call ourselves. We value every human life.” I paused, thinking of what else I should share. “Will you shift so I can talk to you?” I asked beseechingly. There was something forlorn about this coyote's eyes that it made me need to help him.

The coyote stared at me for a drawn out moment, then turned tail and ran away.

Disappointed, I turned toward the way back to Grampa and headed back. I couldn’t force someone to let me help if he didn’t want any.

“Renesmee?” I heard a quiet, raspy male voice say behind me.

I turned to see a tall, lean young man pulling on a gray t-shirt. He was already wearing black gym shorts. Looking at him, I’d guess he was about seventeen. His hair was a sandy brown that fell past his ears. His eyes looked white, because there was so much ice in their icy blue. If not for the thick navy line around the outside of his irises, they would have disappeared into the whites of his eyes. It was a little unnerving, but beautiful.

“Hi.” I said, smiling warmly.

“I went to go get my clothes.” He explained, with a shrug to adjust his shirt. He lowered his eyes to his shirttail as he spoke. “When I heard you here in the forest, I shifted.” He said this warily. It was so odd to me that someone would fear me. Most of the people in my life were more powerful than me, and those that weren’t, like Grampa, didn’t really understand that I was more powerful than them.

“What’s your name?” I asked, resisting a step toward him. I didn’t want him to flee.

“Aaron.” He said. His voice was still a bit raspy, as though he hadn’t used his voice in a while. He held his hands together and was ardently staring at them.

“Hi, Aaron. It’s nice to meet you.” I slowly stepped toward him, hand outstretched. He lifted his gaze, and I saw that he’d turned white with fear, but bravely shook my hand. When our skin touched, he jumped back.

“You’re warm.” He said shocked. I guess he’d come across a vampire at some point and expected cold.

“Yes, I am half-human, half-vampire.” I shrugged at him.

He looked really confused. I could almost hear the cogs in his brain turning. 

“It’s a long story for another time.” I waved a hand. “Where’s your pack, Aaron? Are you alone?” I glanced through the trees, scanning. Even though I knew there was nothing there.

“Yes.” He said, thickly. That one word was packed with emotion. His ice-colored eyes filled and strained to keep in the tears. With that one word, my heart broke for him. I was going to help him, no matter what.

“Alright.” I accepted, not pushing further. “You’re coming home with me.” I gestured with my hand, and began walking towards the clearing and Grampa. I glanced back after a step. “Would you like that?”

He stared into my eyes for a long moment, then nodded.

“Good.” I waved him with me again and continued back to Grampa. I began trying to think about what story I could tell him about Aaron. “I’m here fishing with my human grampa. He knows there’s something weird about me, but not exactly what, so don’t mention anything about vampires or shifters.”

I looked back to see him nod. I slowed for him to catch up with me. 

“You’re going to be okay now. I promise. My other grampa, the vampire one, is the kindest person you’ll ever meet. He will help you.”

“NESS!” A voice bellowed through the woods. “Where the hell are you?!”

Aaron and I both jumped in surprise.

“Uh oh.” I said, quickening my pace. “I guess I’ve been gone longer than a phone call should be.” I laughed once. “I’m HERE!” I yell back. “I found a friend!”

“Huh?!” Grampa yells back. I laugh at the confusion in his voice. I delay my response, because we’re almost to the clearing.

“I found a friend!” I repeated. Laughing at myself, because I knew Grampa was confused.

We stepped into the clearing and Grampa relaxed as soon as he saw me, then tensed when he saw Aaron.

“Grampa, this is Aaron. I think he needs our help.” I told him. “He’s alone with no family, and, uh…he’s like Jacob...sort of.” I gave him a significant look. “I think we need to take him to Papa until Jake gets back in town.”

Grampa stared at Aaron shrewdly, looking him up and down, and then at me. He took a deep breath as though steeling himself for something. 

“Alright.” He said turning and gesturing with his arm to follow him. “Let’s go. I just need to get my gear packed up.”

Going over to the rock, I helped Grampa put his tackle box together, and hefted the ice chest dramatically, as if the weight of the chest was almost too heavy for me.

As we headed to the car, Grampa fixed Aaron with a stare.

“You got anything you need to grab, any stuff?” Grampa asked sternly. He had his cop face on.

Staring fearfully, Aaron slowly shook his head.

“Hm.” Grampa grunted. I couldn’t tell what he made of that, but I could see him softening a bit. “Get in.” 

I opened the back seat door and let Aaron in. I hopped in next to him. Aaron was looking around, just realizing that he was in the backseat of a police cruiser. His eyes widened as he took in the cage-like metal frame separating the front and backseats. I sat in the back with him because I didn’t want him to freak out. Aaron looked like he was barely in control. He was trembling and darting his eyes at every sound.

“Deep breaths.” I suggested. I helped him by setting a rhythm with my breathing, in through my nose, exaggeratedly, and exhaling out through my mouth. I looked at him and he began to breath with me. In through the nose, and out through the mouth. In and out. By the time Grampa was on the highway, Aaron seemed better.

We drove in silence except for the quiet music from Grampa’s favorite music station. We were almost at the Forks exit when Grampa spoke.

“How about we swing by a drive-thru?” He asked, glancing at Aaron in the rear-view mirror. “That sound good, son?”

Aaron jolted at the break in silence.

“Yes, sir.” He croaked. His voice still seemed unaccustomed to being used. “Thank you, sir.”

Grampa nodded once. He ordered what he would’ve for Jake. I guess he took me seriously when I said Aaron was like Jake. Aaron was agog when he heard Grampa’s order. 

“Grampa may not understand what you are, but he understands the fact that whatever you are eats a lot of food.” I said under my breath, knowing only Aaron would hear me. Grampa was focused on paying the cashier through the window. “I’m friends with a lot of wolves. So he’s seen enough to understand that.”

“I’ve never really been around humans.” Aaron said softly, but he didn’t share any more than that. It was just enough information to set my mind ablaze with questions.

Grampa passed the food back. He handed me a milkshake, which is what I always got when he wanted to stop. I didn’t feel as bad tossing the milkshake out the window than I did wasting real food.

We continued the ride in silence. 

When we got to the entrance to the driveway, I had Grampa stop. 

“I want to show Aaron the forest. I think he would like a bit of a walk?” I said it as a question, looking at Aaron. He nodded.

We got out and I waved good-bye.

I wanted to walk to give Daddy time to hear my thoughts before a random coyote was near their house. I could give Daddy a good bit of the story by the time he arrived. Not that I was truly concerned that they wouldn’t help Aaron. I just wanted to be smart and not terrify Aaron with a bunch of vampires on high alert.

I led Aaron down the long driveway through the trees. I began thinking loudly about exactly what had happened. Making sure to visualize the way Aaron looked when he’d been scared. 

We were only about halfway down the driveway to the house when I heard Daddy and a few others coming.

“My family is coming. They’ve heard us. Don’t be scared. I promise they won’t hurt you.” I told Aaron. 

He stopped dead, looking around nervously. I could tell when he identified the direction my family was coming from when his head stopped searching. I stepped slightly in front of him, to reassure Aaron.

I could now see Daddy, Mama, Aunt Rose, and Papa walking faster than humans could, but not their full speed. I was grateful for that.

I waved lamely when I met Daddy’s eyes. 

“Daddy, Mama, Aunt Rose, and Papa, this is Aaron.” I introduced before they came to a full stop in front of us. Daddy and Papa were in the middle. “I came across him when I was with Grampa fishing down near Astoria. He needs some help. He’s all alone.”

“Hi, Aaron.” Daddy said. “I am Edward. This is my father, Carlisle, my sister Rosalie, and my wife Bella.” Daddy unconsciously tucked Mama under his arm. Not like he was protecting her, more like because that was where she belonged, right next to him. 

“Hi.” Aaron said. He obviously didn’t know what to say. Daddy was watching him carefully. I saw each of my other family members glance at him too, looking for his reaction to Aaron’s thoughts.

“Why don’t you come inside and we can talk about what we can do for you until we can get you settled in with our local wolf pack friends?” Daddy said, gesturing for us to follow and he began walking backwards towards the house.

When Aaron and I began walking, he turned around and led the way. Papa fell in next to me.

“Why didn’t you take him straight to LaPush?” Papa asked, curious.

“I would have, normally, but Jake is in Portland, setting up Leah in her new dorm. I could’ve gone to Sam, but I don’t think he wouldn’t be as open to trusting a stranger.” I answered. “Jake will be back tomorrow, and I’ll take Aaron to see him.”

“You should at least call Jake now and let him know what’s going on.” Papa suggested.

“I will. I want to get Aaron settled a bit before I call.” I agreed.

“Who’s Jake?” Aaron whispered nervously, glancing up from the spot on the ground where he’d been staring.

“We have two wolf packs in the area. Jake is the Alpha of Pack Black.” I explained, smiling for no reason. Well, no, I had a reason. I was thinking about Jake. “He’s my – uh, best friend.” I explained. It felt odd claiming Jake as boyfriend, because it didn’t feel like quite the right word to describe us.

Ahead of us, I heard Mama snort, probably due to my stumble of word choice. Aaron looked at Mama, registering her snort, then he looked at me with those ice eyes.

“Hmm.” He said, ambiguously. 

Ahead, Daddy sighed, which made me wonder if it was in response to whatever Aaron was thinking.

After a moment, Aaron asked, “You said there are two wolf packs?” 

“Yes,” I answered. “We have two.” I paused, trying to think of a reasonable explanation for two packs in such a small area without explaining the whole saga. “It’s a long story. They both get along, so there’s no territory issue you need to worry about.” I explained, sort of.

Finally, we made it to the house, where Nana and Auntie Rose were waiting. I noticed Aaron’s nose wrinkle the closer he got to the house, but he didn’t say a thing. He did, however, look really unnerved when Nana ushered him by the arm to the kitchen for some food. I was about to explain that Grampa had already fed us, but realized that would make no difference. Nana was going to feed Aaron too.

I took that opportunity to step outside onto the deck and give Jake a call.

“Hey Ness.” I heard. Jake sounded happy and a bit confused since we’d only just talked a few hours ago.

“Hey, so I have something to tell you,” I started, quickly. “But, don’t worry, everything’s alright.” I finished, and then winced. That probably wasn’t the best way to begin.

“What’s wrong?” He asked in his deep Alpha voice. I shivered slightly at the power in his voice.

“Nothing for me. I found a coyote shifter in the woods where Grampa took me. He was very afraid and all alone. I think something has happened to his family.”

“A coyote shifter?” Jake repeated, shock obvious in his voice. I heard shushing in the background. I guess he was with the pack and they wanted to hear.

“Yeah.” I confirmed. “He seems a bit traumatized or something. He hasn’t talked much. He’s with the family now. Nana’s trying to shove food down his throat. I think she’s used to the wolves being so bulky, Aaron is a beanpole compared to you guys.”

Jake chuffed once, and then didn’t say anything for a moment.

“There are some stories of skinwalkers in the Southwestern Native American tribes. They turn into coyotes. I wonder if that’s what he is.”

“Well, you can ask him when you get here tomorrow. I was thinking I could bring him up to LaPush. As nice as my family is, I think he’d appreciate surroundings that smelled more like him.”

Jake laughed.

“Your family is somewhat of an acquired taste.” Jake agreed with humor in his voice. In a more serious tone, “Be careful with him. We don’t know anything about him.” 

“I will. I promise. Daddy seems convinced by his thoughts, so I don’t think there’s much to worry about.” 

“Even still, I don’t like you being around men that I don’t know.” He said, firmly.

It was my turn to laugh.

“Jealous?” I asked.

“That he’s with you right now and I’m not? Hell yes.” He half-joked. “I miss you and it hasn’t even been a day.”

“I know.” I told him. “I love you.” 

“I love you too, Ness.”

“See you tomorrow.” 

“Tomorrow.” He promised. I hung up and turned back to the house. I wondered where Aaron should sleep tonight. I didn’t think he’d be comfortable sleeping in the big house with my family, due to his discomfort with vampire smells. I wondered if my scent disturbed him, or if like my wolves, he wouldn’t mind the way I smell. If that was the case, he could stay in my room. It’s probably the only place indoors that wouldn’t reek of my vampire family. Mama and Daddy didn’t hang out in my room all that much and there’s only really the three of us in our cottage, unlike at the big house, which housed six vampires. I was just about to go inside to suggest it when I heard footsteps behind me.

It was Uncle Em, Uncle Jazz and Auntie Alice.

“What’s going on?” Auntie Alice asked, her voice upset. “Suddenly, I couldn’t see anyone’s future.”

“We’re fine.” I assured her. “I found a coyote shifter when I went fishing with Grampa.” I told them, gesturing inside with a shoulder. “Nana’s in there now feeding him. Something happened to his family. He’s all alone.”

Uncle Jazz hung back as Auntie Alice and Uncle Em hurried up the steps.

“A coyote shifter?” Uncle Em asked. “I’ve never heard of coyotes shifting.”

“I saw him myself. He’s coyote. I called Jake and he mentioned Native American tribes in the Southwest with legends of skinwalkers, who turned into coyotes.” I told them.

Ignoring our conversation, Auntie Alice was focused on the block in her visions and went on inside. Uncle Em and I turned to see Uncle Jazz standing at the bottom of the steps of the deck. His face was a blank mask but his hand gripped the step railing tightly.

“What’s wrong?” I asked, moving down the steps to stand in front of him. I placed my hand on his smooth cheek, asking him with my gift and my voice.

“I feel intense sadness, shame, and heartbreak inside the house.” Uncle Jazz explained. His eyes were tight. “That poor kid.”

I hugged Uncle Jazz, knowing that my love for my uncle might help move the sadness away. He chuckled and he returned my hug.

“Thanks, Ness.” He said, softly ruffling my hair. He pulled back, kissing me on my forehead. Then, sighing he said Uncle Em, “Well, let’s go meet him.” 

Together, we walked up the stairs and into the house. I heard voices still in the kitchen and headed that way. When we walked through, I saw tacos and an omelet with avocado, salsa, cheese and all the fixing piled in front of Aaron. Daddy and Mama were seated on one side of Aaron, and then Nana and Papa were on the other. Aunt Rose walked over to Uncle Em when we walked into the room. Auntie Alice was pacing around the room, looking from Aaron, to out the window, then to us as we walked in.

“Aaron, this is my Uncle Emmett and my Uncle Jasper. I take it you’ve met my Auntie Alice.” I gestured to the pacing vampire.

He looked at me and nodded. Then he shifted his eyes to the rather large vampires on either side of me, fearfully. I felt Uncle Jazz shift on his feet, and then acting naturally went and sat down opposite Aaron. 

I was watching Aaron, though, and he seemed to relax slightly with every step Uncle Jazz took toward him. I smiled slightly.

It was only a little before two in the afternoon, but Aaron seemed awfully tired. I vaguely recalled that coyotes were sometimes nocturnal animals, and I wondered if, perhaps, it was past Aaron’s bedtime. 

Nana seemed to be on my same brainwave.

“Aaron, dear, you look exhausted, why don’t you come upstairs and I’ll make up a room for you?” She asked, sweetly.

I saw the resignation on Aaron’s face that he was going to have to sleep in a smelly vampire house, so I stepped in.

“Actually, I was thinking Aaron might prefer to stay with us.” I looked to Mama and Daddy. “I bet, Aaron, you’re not used to being around this many vampires, and we have a cottage in the woods, so it would probably feel more familiar, closer to nature.” I said kindly, not wanting to suggest that my family would be too stinky for Aaron. Jake had stopped making sarcastic jokes about my vampires a few years ago, but I was always aware of the slight discomfort he felt in the big house.

Daddy was reading my thoughts and played right along.

“Yes, of course, Aaron. You’d be more than welcome with us. You could even sleep outside nearby as a coyote, if that would be more to your liking.” Daddy added. I wondered if he had heard that last thought from Aaron. Daddy’s eyes shifted to mine in a flash and he winked. I guess I was right. Aaron wanted to sleep outside.

“I would like that, sir.” Aaron said, stiffly.

“Wonderful.” Mama said. “Let’s get you to bed.”

My parents stood and gestured for Aaron to follow. Nana made one last plea for Aaron to eat another bite, and when he refused, she used her faster than sight speed to package some of it in a to-go bag for him.

Uncle Jazz looked like he wanted to come too, but held back. 

We led the way to the cabin in relatively comfortable silence. Aaron was a bit shocked when time came to leap over the river. I worried that maybe coyotes couldn’t jump well enough to make it, but I needn’t have worried. He made the leap almost as effortlessly as Mama and Daddy did. 

“Here we are.” I said, as our cottage came into view. It was one of my favorite places one earth. A sweet little cottage like one a fairytale character might happen upon. I held the gate open for Aaron and followed behind. I caught up because I wanted to observe if Aaron seemed uncomfortable with the smell. When he walked inside, he was tense, but no more so than when we were in the big house.

Mama and Daddy took his bag of food and went to put it in the refrigerator that they’d gotten when I was a baby and had needed bagged blood. I led Aaron into my room. When he entered, I noticed his shoulders relaxed slightly.

“I don’t know how much you are like my wolves, but I know that my scent is more pleasant to them than my parents’ scents are, so I would like for you to sleep in here if you prefer. I like sleeping on the sofa in the living room on chilly nights with a fire, so you won’t be putting me out. But of course, you may prefer to sleep outside, or my scent may be just as unpleasant… so whatever you want, its fine with me.” I stopped. I was rambling a bit.

Aaron looked at me. “Your scent is nice.” He told me, awkwardly, sniffing again. “You smell faintly of wolf. Why is that?” He asked, tilting his head at me, confused.

I smiled. “I spend a lot of time with my wolves.” I explained.

“Your wolves?” He asked again, tilting his head to the other side in a canine gesture.

I shrugged. “They’re mine. They are my only friends outside my family. I barely go a day without seeing them.”

He held my gaze, absorbing that, and just nodded. “I would like to stay here, if that’s alright.”

“Of course.” I agreed. I showed him where the bathroom was and where we kept the extra towels, and then left him to his own devices.

I sat on the sofa with a book that I never could quite seem to finish. Just as I leaned back into the cushion and opened the page, my phone rang.

It was Jake.

“Hey, Jake.” I said, cheerfully. We really didn’t know how to be away from each other if we keep calling each other every hour or so.

“Some of us are heading back early.” Jake explained. “Embry and Quil are curious about the coyote.”

“His name is Aaron.” I corrected. “When will you get here?” 

“About 10 am.” He answered. “That work for you?”

“Sure thing.” I answered. “I’ll have him there at 10.” 

“Alright.” He said, and I could almost hear his brain ticking things of the checklist.

“So what’s it like at college?” I asked. “Are the girls all checking you out?” 

He laughed out loud.

“I almost tripped over one because I didn’t see her. I was daydreaming about you.” Jake teased.

“Ah, what a load of crap.” I joked back.

“No really, I was thinking about that time…” Jake launched into a story and we talked for about five more minutes and then Jake said that he needed to go stop Seth from fighting a guy that looked at Leah wrong. He told me that he’d see me in the morning and hung up.


	8. Meeting

“You have nothing to worry about.” I reassured Aaron. 

He was shivering, but not from the chill in the morning air. He was nervous to meet an Alpha of a wolf pack. 

“Jake will help you. I’ll make sure of it.” I said confidently as I rolled my Harley out of the garage.

Aaron eyed my bike carefully, and then he registered what I’d said.

“Why would he listen to you?” Aaron asked. His brows lowered in confusion. 

I smiled. 

“He will, don’t worry.”

Aaron nodded, jerkily. He was still eyeing my bike warily.

“Ever been on a motorcycle?” I asked, guessing the answer was no by the careful observation he was giving my new ride.

He shook his head.

“Don’t worry. It’s fun.” I told him, swinging my leg over. I patted the space behind me. “Hop on. You’ll be safe. I’ve been riding on my own since I was four.”

“Four?” Aaron exclaimed, shocked. On his way over to my bike, he slowed, seeming to reconsider due to my sanity.

I smiled wider, as I strapped on my helmet. 

“Yep, it’s been a whole two years now,” I explained.

Aaron laughed at me, like I’d made a joke.

I nodded at him, sincerely.

“I just had my 6th birthday, as a matter-of-fact.” I told him. “One of the quirks about being a vampire-human hybrid is the oddly fast growth spurt.”

“Hmm.” Aaron hummed, eyeing me and taking a few steps forward. “Alright, then.” He said, as he placed a hand on my shoulder and swung a leg over. I handed him a spare helmet. We didn’t really need helmets. If we crashed, I’d be fine and I assumed Aaron would heal quckly as well, but Grampa went nuts if he caught me riding without one on his patrols, so I wore a helmet for his peace of mind.

The weather was chilly, so having person behind me felt nice. However, Aaron seemed rather uncomfortable and didn’t seem to know where to hold on. I found this amusing, because my wolves always seemed comfortable with physical contact, being very tactile in nature. Helping him through his awkwardness, I reached back, grabbed his hand and wrapped it around my stomach, so he wouldn’t fall off. Now that I was on my bike, I was anxious to see Jake.

“Let’s go!” I cheered and took off to La Push. As I shot down the driveway to the main road, Aaron lost some of his shyness and clutched my waist more firmly.

Seeing the forests on either side of the road, I know it was truly fall in the Pacific Northwest. The trees were beautiful oranges, yellows and reds. As I rode, the occasional leaf would smack me in the face as it fell from the tree. Aaron tensed up as we crossed into wolf territory. I was speeding through LaPush quickly, wanting to see Jake. Aaron tightened his arms as we went around a sharp curve up a small hill. Finally, I saw Jake’s red wooden house. 

Having heard my bike, Jake was jogging out the door. He was wearing a gray t-shirt stretched across his broad chest and surprisingly jeans, not cutoff jean shorts, which is his usual. Perhaps he was dressing up for his visitor. Moving my gaze away from his body to his face, I saw that the expression on his face wasn’t a happy one for some reason. I felt Aaron tense even more and he moved his hand away from my waist to hold me by the shoulders. 

When I stopped, Aaron bounded off me and scurried back as Jake charged towards me. I was in his arms and he hauled me off my bike.

“He was touching you. His scent is all over you.” Jake growled in my ear. He nuzzled his forehead down my temple and into my hair. “You’re _mine_.”

His hands were gentle as he turned my face toward him.

“Yeah, baby.” I told him, bring a hand to his cheek. “I’m yours.”

With that, Jake proceeded to thoroughly kiss my brains out. Literally, I lost all thought. His hot mouth landed on mine and sucked greedily on my lower lip, nipping a little. I freed my arms and wrapped my legs around his waist because they were already dangling feet from the ground as he held me. Jake’s mouth was firm as it moved hungrily over mine. His tongue stretched to mine and I moaned, feeling his hands slide from my back to my butt purposefully. He was very clearly rubbing his scent on me to get rid of Aaron’s. 

I gasped for breath as Jake’s mouth moved down my neck. I threaded my hands through his hair, moving them down to feel the strong muscles of his neck. Man, I’d missed him.

“I missed you, too, baby.” Jake rumbled in my ear. My hands were on his neck, so he’d seen what I was thinking. “I really don’t like it when you smell like other males.” He said in a strong tone. 

_I can tell._ I thought. I leaned back to look at him, one hand holding onto his muscled shoulders and the other fisted through his hair. I wanted him to know that he belonged to me as well.

“How did you want me to get him here?” I asked pointedly.

“Baby.” Jake said, exasperated. He gave me a look with those beautiful eyes. “I don’t know…maybe one of the ten cars your family owns?”

I laughed. “Papa and Auntie Rose took the normal ones. I didn’t think borrowing Auntie Alice’s lambo was a good idea.”

Jake laughed. “Yeah, maybe not.” He agreed with that, at least. “So why don’t I meet this guy who had his mitts all over my girl?”

He looked behind me at Aaron.

I made sure my hand was still on his neck and showed Jake what Aaron had looked like when I found in him the forest. The scared, lost boy who needed help, that had earned respect from my father who could read minds and my uncle who could feel emotions. He was not a threat to us.

Jake nodded once, telling me that he understood. I could tell he was trying to look unassuming as he set me down, but he put a proprietary arm around my shoulders. We walked towards Aaron.

“Aaron, it’s nice to meet you.” Jake began. “I am Jacob Black, Alpha of Black Pack.” He held out his hand.

Aaron was shaking like a leaf. His eyes were on the ground as we approached him. Then, Aaron fell to his knees and put his forehead to Jake’s hand. His sandy brown hair fell forward and completely obscured his face. Aaron didn’t say a word as he stayed in that position and waited. 

Jake looked at me, equally confused by this behavior as I was. I shrugged. Jake released my shoulders, and squatted down, so he would be at Aaron’s eye level. I took a second to appreciate the strength in his legs from his movement and the stretch of his pants against his legs. 

Moving slowly, so Aaron would see it coming, Jake put a single finger under Aaron’s chin and turned his head up. Aaron flicked his icy eyes on him.

“Everything is okay.” He said in his most soothing alpha voice. It was the voice he used if one of his wolves needed help staying in control. “I mean you no harm, so long as you mean my pack and my family no harm.”

“I mean you no harm, Alpha.” Aaron whispered, still shaking.

“Well then, why don’t we go inside and talk?” Jake suggested. “I have some pizza in the fridge I could heat up for you.” Jake said this hopefully. He was eyeing Aaron’s slender frame with worry.  
Aaron’s face relaxed a little.

“Thank you, Alpha, but Mrs. Cullen already fed me a large breakfast.” Aaron reported as Jake stood up.

“Hmm,” Jake paused. “Have you ever seen or read The Lord of the Rings?” 

Aaron shook his head, following beside and a little bit behind us as we walked towards the house.

“Well, then it’s time that you were introduced to something called Second Breakfast.” Jake joked, flashing a goofy smile at Aaron. I hoped that Aaron took his eyes off the ground enough to catch the lighthearted gesture.

I laughed, grateful to Jake and his ability to lighten the mood.

“Yes, Alpha.” Aaron agreed. There was a hint of a smile in his tone.

Jake threw an arm around him, forcing him to walk beside instead of behind him. I think Jake was trying to build a bond or comfort through staying close as he often did with his wolves.

Once we were inside, Jake went to the kitchen to nuke the pizza. I sat in the middle of the sofa in front of the TV and Aaron perched precariously on the farthest edge.

“You didn’t tell me the Alpha was your mate.” Aaron whispered, not angry or upset, more curious. He peeked at Jake in the kitchen.

“It’s kind of new.” I said first, and then rethought my answer. 

“Well, not new, exactly.” I corrected myself, laughing. “Jake was, like, the third person to hold me when I was a baby. He held me even before my mother did, a fact that he loves to brag about to her. But, as I sort of explained, I have grown up very fast, and have only very recently been mature enough to really understand imprinting and what that means.”

“And you understand it now, right?” Jake sat down beside me with a grin and hot bubbling pizza on a platter. He set it down on the coffee table, then picked me up and plopped me in his lap. Wrapping his arms around me, he proceeded to rub his check into my neck, scenting me. I pulled away gently to snag a pizza slice, getting a soft growl for the move, and then snuggled back into Jake’s warm embrace. 

“I do.” I confirmed, earning me a kiss on the neck. With a gesture to the coffee table, Aaron chose a slice of pizza.

I felt Jake take a breath to begin his inquisition of Aaron and his pack when I heard the front door open and someone walk in.

“Hey, Jake!” called Embry, walking through the door like he owned the place. 

Jake and I turned to see Embry. He was wearing cutoff jean shorts and nothing else, the typical uniform of my wolves. The golden expanse of his skin was slightly damp with exertion from the patrol Jake no doubt made him run as soon as they got home. His raven hair was mussed, partially in his face and partially sticking straight up, like he’d just run his hands through it. 

“I just came by to meet the coy-” Embry’s playful eyes had lifted to look at Aaron. I saw them shift from playful to intensely focused to enamored. His body straightened and turned towards him. The golden skin of his chest flushed like all of the blood had rushed to the surface.

I looked over to see Aaron, pizza hanging halfway in his mouth staring at Embry. He was frozen in place, shocked eyes wide, muscles rigid. I looked back at Embry, who looked identical, minus the pizza. Both of them were holding their breaths. There was silence in the small house for a beat.

“Oh, my God.” Embry whispered to himself. I had know this man my entire life and had never heard that tone in his voice before. It was soft and gentle, like a caress on a baby’s cheek. It was reverent.

“Oh my God.” His heart was pounding as he came unfrozen and moved around the coffee table. I swear Embry didn’t run, walk or float, but suddenly he was in front of Aaron. Aaron, looking terrified, fell off the couch away from Embry in hasty retreat.

“No...” Aaron started to say, true panic was laced through his voice. In his icy blue eyes, I saw anguish as well as panic. Aaron stuttered over other unintelligible words but finally trailed off. Almost as if there was something else arguing against him in his head.

“Yes, love.” Embry cooed, moving slower this time. He sank to the floor where Aaron had landed. Like coaxed a wild animal, Embry reached out a hand and brushed Aaron’s flushed cheek. With the contact, Aaron closed his eyes with a look of ecstasy. It was at this point I noticed a new scent in the room. It was a rich, musky scent that was coming from the pair on the floor. It took me a moment to identify it. With the subtle shifting beneath me from Jake, I could tell he’d identified it as well. Arousal.

“That’s right,” Embry murmured, as he curled into Aaron and put his head into Aaron’s neck. “Don’t fight it, baby.” 

He inhaled deep, and sighed contently. Slowly, as though fighting an impulse, Aaron did the same. His forehead came to rest on Embry’s bare tanned shoulder and he breathed.

Jake and I sat silently, awed by the exchange.

“How can this be?” Aaron whispered softly, pulling away to look Embry in the eyes. His voice cracked as if he were on the verge of tears. He placed a hand on Embry’s bare shoulder and traced his muscle with his fingers and eyes.

“You’re mine.” Embry murmured softly, staring down at Aaron now and he brushed Aarons long hair back from his face. “That’s all I need to know.”

The hands moved from Aaron’s face down his shoulders. Embry lifted Aaron into his lap and stroked a hand down his back, soothingly. They were both staring into the other’s eyes, like they couldn’t look away.

I shifted silently in Jake’s lap to face him and moved my hand to Jake’s cheek. 

_Did they just imprint?_ I asked in my special way.

Jake just nodded.

_Did you know Embry was gay?_

Jake shook his head. There were tears in his eyes. Jake smiled at me. I knew he worried that Embry would never find someone. Now that I knew how much it meant to imprint on someone, I knew Jake was naturally overjoyed for his wolf brother.

“Where will we go?” said a tiny, desperate voice. Jake and I looked back at Embry and Aaron on the floor by the couch.

“What do you mean where will we go?” Embry cooed at him, sweetly brushing back Aaron’s hair. “Why would we go?”

“Do you mean to send me away?” Aaron asked in a heartbreaking voice.

“Over my dead body.” Embry said, adjusting Aaron in his lap to clutch him closer. “Why do you want to leave, love?”

Aaron tucked his face into Embry’s neck. “I don’t.”

“So what’s all this talk of leaving? What makes you think we need to leave?” Embry asked.

Aaron pulled away to peak at us, watching. 

“Won’t…won’t he make a us leave?” Aaron was looking at Jake.

Before Jake could jump in, Embry laughed. “Only if he wants my mother to call his father about why her baby boy isn’t home for dinner.”

Jake laughed deeply. Then, jumped in to say, “I’m so happy for you, brother.” Jake said, his voice thick with tears. “I’m surprised as hell, but I will happily welcome your mate into my pack.”

Aaron’s jaw dropped. Embry pulled Aaron’s head to his shoulder and rocked him a little. The look on Embry’s face was so peaceful, so content.

“Is that what happened to your old pack?” I asked. “They kicked you out because you were gay?”

Aaron nodded. “I’ve been on my own for six years, since I was twelve.”

Embry rumbled with a growl. 

“That will never happen again. Your home is here. Your pack is here. Your _mate_ is here.”

Aaron gave Embry a small smile. Slowly, Aaron reached out to brush his fingers along Embry’s sharp cheekbone. Embry lifted a hand to keep it there, still staring into Aaron’s eyes.

“What’s your name?” Aaron asked. Embry’s face lifted.

“Embry.”

“I’m Aaron.” 

After a pause, Embry looked over at us and the happiness in his face dropped slightly.

“Jake, I need to tell my mother.” Embry said. His mood had turned more tense. Aaron sensed the tension from his mate and stroked a hand down his neck. “I’m not sure how she will take the news of my mate being male.” Embry stood, offering a hand to his mate to stand as well.

“If you have any problems, you know you can stay here.” Jake assured his packmate.

Embry, holding onto one of Aaron’s hands, clapped Jake on the shoulder before heading out the door.

Jake turned and looked at me. 

“Well, this was not how I expected this morning to go.” He explained. “I thought I’d be getting the coyote settled in a little house, have to test his loyalties, and then eventually get some free time with you. Now it seems that my packmate will surely be able to handle getting Aaron settled in just fine.” He smiled at me. “Which leaves me plenty of time to show you how much I missed you."


End file.
